Somewhere of the Rainbow
by DarkAngel-Jessie
Summary: OC - A girl lands in Seireitei by Fate. Now it’s her job to change history. But she is still alive and how did she got into Soul Society? Will they listen to her tale or is she to busy to run away from charging Captains of Gotei 13?
1. Reality or Fiction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach manga or Anime, but I wished it was J

**Title:** Bleach: Somewhere over the Rainbow.

**Author:** DarkAngel-Jessie

**Genre:** Romance, action,

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** OC/Byakuya, Ichigo/Rukia, many others.

**Summary:** OC - A girl lands in Seireitei by Fate. Now it's her job to change history. But she is still alive and how did she got into Soul Society? Will they listen to her tale or is she to busy to run away from charging Captains of Gotei 13? Will she be able to stop Aizen's plans?

* * *

_The yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery and today is a gift; that's why they call it the present ~ Unknown. _

* * *

**Bleach: **

**Prologue**

"_And in the end, I think it must be about faith, and if faith is a choice, then it can be lost - for a man, an angel, or the devil himself. And if faith means never completely understanding God's plan, then maybe understanding just a part of it - our part - is what it is to have a soul. And maybe in the end, that's what being human is, after all." Gabriel said._

"_So, you are leaving?" Michael asked, disbelieving at his brother's descend. "Why? We need you, brother!" Tears formed into his eyes._

_Gabriel looked over the horizon, to God's Paradise. The warm sun shone in his face. "Yes, I want, no, I need to know, why humans are Father's favourites." He looked at the dark haired angel. "I want to experience it, Michael. With my own body and what it feels like to have a soul."_

_Michael wept openly. "Please, don't go…"_

_Gabriel moved forward, held his face between his hands and kissed both of his cheeks. "I will return… but I don't know when… You'll be always in my heart… Brother." He let go of his face and walked backwards._

"_Please…" Michael pleaded. But Gabriel smiled, stretched his arms sideways, his huge wings plastered to his back and let him drop. Michael screamed in agony._

_Gabriel fell towards Earth…_

**Chapter one: Reality or fiction?**

Abigail Macatyre entered her apartment with a long sigh. She threw her keys on the table, dropped her bag on the floor and made her way to the kitchen. She flipped the switch of her water boiling machine while she pulled off her shoes.

_Why did I work full-time again? Oh, yeah, because then my friend could go home to her kid. _She sighed again and threw her shoes in the hall.

Ping!

She took the can and poured the warm water in her cup. _Coffee is what I need now even if it's already pass nine… _Together with her cup she retired to her living room. She switched on her TV-set and flipped through the canals. _Another Tuesday evening and nothing on… useless… oh wait! Bleach is on. _She sat back and watched. _Better then nothing, I already saw that episode… _The coffee was hot but it felt good.

Abigail or Abby as friends call her, was an average young woman in her mid-twenties working shifts in a self serving restaurant and today was a long day. A lot of costumers showed up so she was forced to help those out that served the food. Then she had to go back and do the dishes which was her job. She didn't like the job she was doing but it was for the time being. All she wanted to do was join the police forces and be on the streets. She like to help people and socialise with them.

_But tomorrow is my day off… so don't even bother to call me! _She looked at her cell phone which laid on the table in front of her. She wasn't tired yet, but her body was. She cheered when Ichigo managed to win again and drank her cup empty. _How come Ichigo always win? It isn't because he's the head character, but really… _She mulled over her thoughts. The episode ended with the theme song and she sang along. Then she stood up, got to her notebook and turned it on. _Let's check my mails…_

An half an hour later, while surfing through the net and read her e-mails, she closed her notebook and slumbered back on her sofa. The TV was still on until her stomach growled. And it graved for chocolate. Abby groaned. _Why now? _She looked at her watch.

22.23 pm.

_Mmm, the night store is still open. _She made up her mind, took her wallet, pulled on her shoes and took her vest. It was an ten minute walk to the night store. She bought what she needed and went back.

_Abigail_

The girl in question stopped and turned around. There was no one in sight. She shrugged and continued walking.

_Abigail… Abigail_

She stopped again and gulped. She took in her surroundings, but there was nobody there. It started to freak her out. She scanned in every direction, crook and corners. But there wasn't anyone in sight, not even a cat. Abby looked up. The sky was dark, but the moon was bright. She took a step forward.

_Abigail…_

The vein in her temple started to throb and she clenched her fist together. _This isn't funny anymore! _But she had a weak moment and looked back up.

"God?"

A laughter.

Abby started to shiver. "Who's there?" She looked around again. Nobody.

_Abigail…_

"Yes?" She answered.

_Only you can change the past._

"What! What are you talking about? Who are you?"

_Only you can change the future._

"That doesn't make any sense." Abby continued walking home, but a bit faster. "I need sleep." She muttered.

_This is your destiny… change it._

Abby ignored it, but with one glance over her shoulder she looked if there was anyone standing there. A bright light emerged out of nowhere. She turned around, but was too late. The ground gave away and she disappeared into the light.

If someone was watching they only saw a person falling down and vanish into thin air.

XXX

_Soul Society, Seireitei, Division 12_

Computers beeped, screens are flashing bright colours in the room. Until an alarm sounded through the room. Everyone looked up.

"What is it, Rin!" Ask someone.

The woman in question stared at the data with shocked eyes. "There's a large Reiatsu reading in Seireitei. It just popped out of nowhere!"

"Impossible!" Breathed Akon. "It got to be something else…"

"No… wait… it's gone!" Rin shouted. "But is still there! Faintly… There was some sort of gate, but it's of the radar now!"

"Get Kurotsuchi Taishou!" Akon shouted.

XXX

_Division 1, Captain meeting_

"We have an intruder in Seireitei." Yamamoto Soutaishou said to the Captains. Some of them raised an eyebrow. Because that never happen, rarely. "Find this intruder and bring him here. Go!"

Everyone shunpoed out of the meeting room without questioning.

XXX

_Somewhere in Seireitei_

Abigail opened her eyes and saw the sky. Her brain didn't function probably because she was dumb folded. She blinked several times. _Did I paint my ceiling? _There was a small breeze and her blond her waved around her face. _Am I dreaming? _She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes while sitting up and she looked around. She was in a kind of yard and she was sitting on hard sandy ground. Now she was really confused. _Statement of the year. _She mused. Then she stood up and wiped the dust from her bum. She still have to same cloths on from… yesterday?

"Where am I?"

She looked again, but nothing was recognizable. She shrugged and started to walk toward the exit. She looked around the corner. The road seemed deserted.

"What the hell happened?" She asked herself. _Wait a second? _She stopped and remembered. _That voice? Did he send me here or wherever here is? And what's with the thing about changing the past? _

Abby shook her head. Her heart raced. She looked around again until her eyes rested on some buildings. They looked familiar. _Japanese? I am in Japan? But wait, they don't have building like this anymore._

"More like huge skyscrapers." She backed against the wall. "What's going on?"

THACK THACK THACK - INTRUDER ALERT - THACK THACK THACK

It sounded through the entire city, like an alarm. Abby jumped up and pressed herself more against the wall whishing it would swallow her up. _O, God! What's going on? _Then she made a decision. She started to run. And running she did. To where she had no idea. Until…

"Hey you!"

Abby stopped and turned around. A man in a black uniform stood behind her. She pointed to herself. "Me?"

"Yes, You! Who are you!"

"This is the intruder!" Another man in the same uniform joined his partner.

Abby gulped. _I'm in deep shit! Wait… _She scanned the man's uniform and she recognized it. They were _shinigami. _Her mind finished. How was that possible? The man started to advance her and she backed away from them. Now the place do looked eerie familiar. She was in… She didn't dare to finish that sentence. But she must be dreaming. _There's no way I'm in Bleach… it's an anime for crying out loud. This doesn't suppose to be real! _They were almost upon her, then she pointed.

"Hollow!" She shouted.

The two shinigami turned around and Abby took this moment to run away from them. While they distracted, she raced to an intersection and turned right as fast as she could. "This ain't real! This ain't real!" She kept repeating the mantra while she ran. She could here commotion behind her but she didn't dare to looked around.

XXX

"Kuchiki-taishou, Zaraki-taishou!" Several shinigami shouted when the two captains passed the squad.

"Where is the intruder?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked in his monotone voice. Zaraki only had a maniacal grin plastered on his face.

"She escaped us, Taishou."

"She?" Zaraki asked disappointed. He secretly wished it was something worth fighting against.

"Yes, a woman. She was wearing strange clothes."

"Where?"

"That direction, Kuchiki-taishou." The shinigami pointed out. Together with Zaraki they shunpoed away.

XXX

Abby keeled over and rested her hands on her knees. She was breathing hard. She never run that much in her life before, well, on a short notice anyway. Her adrenaline was still running through her veins. She leaned against the wall and wiped the sweat away. She then analysed her situation. First she couldn't believe she was in Soul Society… yes… her mind made connection that this wasn't a dream. But she still couldn't believe it.

Then she realised that the intruder was her and that everyone was on high alert. Now, she was thinking about how to get out of this place alive. Abby shook her head. She can do it if she didn't run in any Captains. But the question was: why was she send here? Was she dead? She swallowed hard. She couldn't be dead, right?

Abby straightened herself. First thing first. She need to get out of here. _But how? Everyone is looking for me? _Abby looked around the corner. Good, the road was deserted and no shinigami were in sight. _Hopefully it will stay that way… with my luck. _Abby stepped out of her hiding place and walked. She kept on hand on the wall next to her while she moved on.

_Change the past…_

"What?"

Abby stopped again and looked up. Change the past? That's what that voice said to her yesterday or whenever. _What past? I'm stuck in an anime that's isn't even real! _She moved on. _I don't even know 'when' is exactly. Before of after Aizen? _Abby stopped dead in her tracks. _Oh my God! Aizen! Is that what I have to change? This is fucking great._

"How do I do that?" She asked the sky. But their was no answer. Abby sighed and moved on. Then she turned the corner and hit face first in someone's chest. Her heart stopped. Slowly, she looked up. Cold slate grey eyes looked down at her. Long black hair framed his face and kept up in a white headpiece. One name came to her mind.

Byakuya.

An arm held her close against his chest and pulled her back to reality. It happened so fast that even Abby was awed afterwards. She started to struggle, forcing Byakuya to make use of his second arm.

"Let me go!" She shouted. She tried to wriggled herself out of his embrace, but he was a lot stronger than her. But Abby didn't give up. She started to kick with her legs and made use of her knees. Suddenly Byakuya let her go because she kicked him there were it really hurt. He cursed. Abby pushed him away, but he still held her arm. Abby got frustrated, because she wanted to get away from him, she took hold off his hand and with her other hand and then she flipped his wrist. His hand came loose while he hissed in pain.

Abby turned around but collided with something very hard.

"Going somewhere, woman?"

Abby looked up and up and came face to face with the 11th Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. _Can my day get any worse? _Behind her, the 6th Division Captain slowly rose back on his feet.

"Managed to loose to a woman, Kuchiki?" Zaraki replied grinning. Byakuya gave him a glare. Abby took to moment to run, but the giant managed to grab her. Abby screamed. Zaraki throw her over his shoulder like a sack. Abby pondered on his back and kicked with her legs. One time she managed to hit him in the face. Zaraki growled. "Feisty woman, isn't she. What a shame."

Abby heard that and stopped. "What!"

Zaraki laughed. Abby didn't give up that easily. She grabbed his clown like hair and pulled. "Take that!"

Zaraki's head was pulled back and he growled. "Don't do that." he said calmly.

"Like I care, Ken-chan!" Abby taunted him. Zaraki looked shock for a moment of the use of his name, because their was only on person who may call him like that and it wasn't her. But the question was; how did she know his name in the first place.

"Why you little…" Zaraki wanted to grab her and she screamed.

"Zaraki." The giant in question looked at the other Captain. "Bring the woman to the cells."

Zaraki smiled. "With pleasure."

"No!!!!" Abby shouted. "You don't understand!!!"

The 6th Captain turned around and left. Abby was kicking and screaming again on Zaraki's schoulder. Zaraki smacked her ass and she was outraged and called him names. Captain Kuchiki shook his head.

"Byakuya!"

He turned around to see who called his name.

"Byakuya, please don't put me in the cells! Byakuya!" Shouted the woman. The head of the Kuchiki Clan was confused. How did she know his name? What kind of mystery was she? But he had no time, he needed to report back to the Commander. He turned around and blocked out her calling him.

* * *

Well, this the first chapter of many, let me how you have liked it? If anyone would like to beta-read this, is welcome. I was listening to the song of Leki, somewhere over the rainbow and I used the title for this story. I hope you like it. It's my first Bleach story and I am a huge fan :)

Anyway, I will update regulary.

Please review...

Jessie


	2. When you ask nicely

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter two: When you asked nicely…**

It seemed like hours when they put her in the cell. Abby hugged her knees in the darkest corner she could find and stared at the wooden rails that kept her in. She was pissed. Not only did she manage to get herself caught but also because Zaraki slapped her butt. It made her furious. _Shamefull, my ass! _Now her mind was making up scenarios of what was going to happen to her. She can almost picture it in her head. The captain meeting talking about her… _Shudder!!!_

Abby shook her head. _No! I can think about that. I need to think about getting out of here. _Then she checked her pockets of her jacket. _They didn't even bother to check it. _She pulled out her wallet, her chocolate which she ate some of it, a can of pepper spray, her keys and her cell phone which managed the grab at the last minute when she left her apartment. She stared at her cell phone and wondered.

She flipped the thing open. It was Wednesday, according to her phone but she didn't had any reception here. So, it was useless. But the pepper spray gave her an idea. Which she can use when the time comes. But she needed to get out of here. Abby stood up and walked toward her cell door. You needed a key to open it up, then she looked at the other side of the door. It was fastened on hinges. And it gave her an idea.

"Freedom here I come."

She took her keys and took one. She pushed the key under the hinge and pushed up. The bolt came up, she grabbed it and pulled it out. _That's one, two to go. _Abby grinned. A good five minutes later she had three bolts in her hands and pushed the door open. She managed to squeeze herself through because the lock on the other side didn't give in. Then she pushed the door back in and replaced the bolts back into the slots. _Let them ponder on that of how I escaped? _Abby grinned again. She walked to the other door and opened it. There was no guards around. _Bad security around here. Probably I am a no body. _Abby entered the corridor and closed the door behind her, silently. Then she walked away.

A good ten minutes later, she head noises at the end of the hallway. In panic, she looked left and right. There was a door right from her and she ran inside and closed the door. She let out a sigh. When she opened her eyes she couldn't believe her luck. She smiled.

It was the laundry room which means…

Ten minutes later, Abby walked the corridor and passed several shinigami on her way. But no one paid any attention. Know why? She was dressed in a shinigami garb. Well, if you wanted to hide, just hide in plain sight. That was her motto. Of course she didn't had a Zanpakuto which can cause some problems. _As long I stay under the radar. _Ten minutes later she managed the exit the building where she was being kept.

And now…

Abby looked around. _Where to now? _Someone needed to hear her out. But who or whom? She cracked her brain. Wait! _If I manage to find Ukitake or Kyoraku taishou, maybe they will listen to me? I mean, they are the nicest people around… _Abby nodded to herself and moved. Five steps later she stopped again.

"Where is the 13th Division anyway?" She asked herself. She shrugged and moved on anyway. She had no other choice than to asked someone. But was it wise? One way to find out. And to her luck there was indeed a lone shinigami coming her way. She held her chin high.

"Excuse me?"

The shinigami started at her.

"Eum, I'm from the fourth Division and I need to go to the 13th, but I don't know the way. You see, I'm kinda new around here." She told him. She crossed her fingers and hoping he bought her story.

The shinigami frowned. "Fourth euh?"

Abby nodded. "Hai. Can you give me the direction, please?"

"Why?" The shinigami asked. He looked suspicious. Abby had to change tactic.

"Have you no idea about Ukitake Taishou's condition! This," She showed her bag (consisted of her own cloths, of course), "here are his medicine and I need to get there pronto!"

"Hai, hai. I'm sorry. I didn't realise." then he gave her the directions to the 13th division. Abby thanked him and be on her way, running. Until she passed around the corner she stopped running and walked. _That went well. _

_XXX_

Hanataro got assigned to watch the prisoner and made his way to her cell while carrying a tray, loaded with food. He couldn't believe why he always gets the wrong jobs. He was a member of the 4th Division not a janitor. Hanataro sighed and opened the door.

"Konnishiwa, I brought you-"

The cell was empty.

Hanataro sweat dropped.

_Why is it always me?_

XXX

Alarm sounded through all of Seireitei.

Abby looked up and panicked.

"Not again!"

XXX

_1ste Division_

"It seems that our prisoner managed to escape." Yamamoto-soutaisho said to his captains. "Kuchiki-taishou and Zaraki-taishou, both of you will find her again and bring her before me immediately."

Both captains nodded.

"She was last seen on her way towards Division 13." Said Captain Kurotsuchi.

Ukitake raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"The rest of you will search Seireitei and if any of you manage to recapture her bring her here. Go!"

XXX

Abby stopped running awhile ago. She was like two streets away from the 13th Division and she was determined to reach it. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. What if he wasn't there? _Then I just hide somewhere in his office or something. _She looked around the corner. There was no one in sight. _But they can sense my reiatsu, right_? _Shit! Not good. How do I suppress mine? Wait a second? Do I even have spiritual energy? _It was a good question. Abby ran across the road and peeked around another corner. _This is very unrightful… no security at all. _Abby took a deep breath and ran again. _But how do I explain it to Ukitake? Will he listen? Will he believe me? I just hope I don't run into Aizen._

With no one in sight she kept running, close to the wall. And she crossed her fingers that Ukitake was there. Suddenly there was a large shadow over her. She looked confused and stopped running when she looked up, she eeped and ran. _Not again! _A huge hunk of a man or rather shinigami landed in front of her with a feral grin on his face.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. It was more a statement than a question. Abby sweated and looked up at the 11th division Captain. He took a step closer while she backed off. Her back collided with the wall. _Why don't I get a break! _She slowly fingered her pepper spray that was hidden in her sleeve. "This time you won't escape me, woman." Zaraki replied.

Abby gave him her best glare. "Oh, really. Then for the record, you should built better cells so I can't escape. Another note; place some guards." She said.

Zaraki raised an eyebrow. "I'll pass it on." He stepped closer and stretched out his hand toward her. "Now, you'll come with me."

"I don't think so!" Abby pulled out her pepper spray and sprayed the liquid in his eye. Zaraki jumped back, hissing in pain. Abby took the moment to plant her feet behind his left leg and then pushed him back as hard as she could. Zaraki fell down on his back while he covered his eye and growled. (1)

"Bitch!"

"Revenge is a bitch, Zaraki!" then she ran again. She didn't looked back and kept running. She saw then the sign of the 13th Division and sped on. But the voice in her head suddenly said: if he could find you, then everyone can find you. _Oh, shit. I'm doomed! _There was no one in her way but as soon she turned the corner she slid to a stop. In front of her stood the so ever stoic Kuchiki Byakuya, ready to pounce on her. His hand was on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Abby gulped and it wasn't helping.

"Byakuya?" She whispered. There was a slight different in his expression when she called out his name. "Would you hear me out?" she asked him. His expression didn't change.

"You shall come with me." He said dangerously low. Abby shook her head. He took a step forward. "Without any resistance or I will use force."

Abby couldn't believe her ears. He really did mean it. She planted her feet further from each other so she could run any given moment. "You wouldn't strike out to a defenceless woman, would you?"

"Don't gave me the reason not too." He replied. His hand was still on the hilt. Abby stared at it in fear.

"Byakuya-sama," She said politely, "Please, hear me out." _This doesn't work out. I need to do something… _He came closer. Then she made up her mind. She did manage to knock him out once, maybe she can do it again. She took a leap forwards. Byakuya drew his zanpakuto, but Abby managed to grab the hilt with her right hand while the zanpakuto was in the air. Then she twisted his wrist while doing a downwards strike and pulled the katana out of his hand. The 6th Division Captain was surprised for a moment, but then stepped forwards to grab her. Abby took one step back and used the momentum to do a roundhouse kick. Her foot collided with his head and he dropped down. (2)

It all took less then a minute and Abby was breathless. Byakuya was again KO'ed for the moment. _Count my lucky stars! _She looked down at him and apologized. Then she took his saya, sheathed the zanpakuto and ran away with it. _This was just to easy! They Captains for crying out loud. How come I just can knock them out that easily? _But the question was left unanswered. She placed the zanpakuto on her left hip while running. _Can't believe I have his katana with me. Oh, he's gonna be pissed when he finds out! _For the moment everything went smoothly.

_Who are you? _Someone asked.

Abby 'eep'ed and stopped. She looked around. N_ot again! _There was no one in sight.

_I ask again. Who are you?_

Abby had the feeling the 'voice' came from her mind. Then her hand stayed on the hilt of the zanpakuto. "Senbonsakura?" She asked.

_You know me?_

"Yeah, of course I know you. It's like common knowledge."

_That's true. But why did you steal me from my master?_

"Euh, I don't like the term stealing, I'm just borrowing." Abby replied. She rounded he corner and leaned against the wall. First running and now she was having a conversation with a zanpakuto that wasn't even hers. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. But when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in Seireitei anymore. She was standing on a shore of a beautiful beach, surrounded by white sand and tree lines. But in front of her was where her eyes stayed. A person dressed like a samurai was glaring at her. It didn't even fit in the picture of the beach. _Where am I?_

"_This is you inner world."_

Abby looked up. The Samurai was making his way towards her. _My inner world? Oh, now I get it. _"Because I have you, you are able to walk in my soul, right."

Senbonsakura nodded. He stopped her few feet away from her. His hand was on his hilt of his own katana. Abby held her hands up. "Please, I don't mean any harm."

Senbonsakura released his hand off the hilt. "_You speak the truth. Your soul and heart are pure."_

"Thanks… wait. What do you mean?" She asked.

Senbonsakura looked around. _"Interesting scenery for someone who isn't a shinigami."_

"Look, I'm having a really bad day. I'm being chased by Captains and I don't suppose to be here in the first place. I was send here by someone to change the future or the past. I don't know anymore. I'm so confused." Abby rambled on.

Senbonsakura nodded. "_I know."_

"You do? How?"

"_I have seen into you soul and memories… it was quite disturbing what I saw."_

"You're telling me?" She replied sarcastically. "Look, can you help me?"

"_Help you?"_

"Well, at least protect me so someone can hear me out. My guess, that they are all waiting there for me, weapons branching. I'm not a swordsman, but I know a lot about you… so… please? With a cherry on top." She asked.

Senbonsakura crossed his arms. _"You have a lot among of reiatsu… and you do know about me, but it is against the rules."_

"Ah, c'mon! Just this once, please? It's not like I'm telling you to save the world… well, in a matter of speaking" Abby stared at him. She couldn't see his expression because he was wearing a mask. Senbonsakura was quiet, but she had the feeling he was seizing her up. Then he dropped his arms.

"_Fine, I'll assist you. Call upon me when the time comes." _He replied. Abby smiled. She ran to him and hugged him. Well, call her silly but she was relieved.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! Ask anything of me when this is over."

"_Return me to my master." _Was his reply.

Abby nodded. "No problem. Will do." she closed her eyes again. When she opened hers up she was back in reality. She took a small peek at the zanpakuto. _Senbonsakura?_ She asked.

_Yes?_

_Oh, just checking of you where still there. _She replied cheaply.

…

"Alrighty, let's move." She stepped away from her hideout, but then she came face to face with a squad of Captains. And let me tell you. They were all present and accounted for. Abby swallowed hard. Kuchiki was among them, and he really looked pissed. Their was also a bruise sprouting from his face where she kicked him. Even Zaraki's eye was bloodshot from her pepper spray. But the most thrilling part was; Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen were there as well. Abby gulped. _You still here?_

_Yes._

_Good, cos I kind of really need you._

…

One of the Captains stepped forwards. Abby blushed. It was the 10th Division Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro. He really was vertically challenged. Abby took a step back. A good thing that Yamamoto wasn't on scene. Abby placed her hand on the hilt of Senbonsakura.

"Surrender." Hitsugaya shouted across the dirt road. Abby shook her head.

"Nope."

Hitsugaya frowned. "What are you going to do?"

Abby shrugged.

"Just stand down, girl and we will handle from here." Kyoraku-taishou said, winking at her. Abby blushed.

"Sorry, Kyoraku-taishou, but I can't do that." She replied. The Captain in question looked puzzled of her calling by his name. There were whispers in the group. Even Byakuya moved at the fore front. But Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto and glared at her.

Abby swallowed hard and drew her own. She could see that Byakuya wasn't very happy about that. "Do you even know how to use a katana?" Hitsugaya asked her.

Abby shook her head. "Well, pointed thing goes in front?"

Hitsugaya sweat dropped. Then he mover forward.

"Hold it!" Abby shouted. "Don't move any further! I maybe don't know how to use a zanpakuto, but I know I can do a lot of damage with it!"

"For Kami's sake! Just get her." Zaraki growled. Abby glared at him.

"I hope it hurts, you overgrown babboon!" Abby shouted at him. Zaraki growled and cursed, but she couldn't hear it. Zaraki drew his zanpakuto, but several captains held him back. "Let me go! Let me have that bitch!" He shouted. Abby took a step back. She really was afraid.

_Don't be… I'll guide you through it._

_Thanks, Sen. _Abby replied and tightened her grip on the katana. Hitsugaya saw this and made his move. _Defend upwards. _Senbonsakura replied in her mind. She hold up her katana and Hyorinmaru crashed down upon Senbonsakura. _Damn, he's strong. If I keep it up like this, I'm a dead person._

_Then call upon me._

_Right! _Abby pushed the tiny captain back. "Back off, midget!" She shouted. Hitsugaya looked shock for a moment, but after her name calling he was pissed off.

"I'm not a midget!" He stepped forwards. Some Captain were smiling.

"She has some guts to say that." Kyoraku replied. Ukitake nodded, but he was worried.

"She doesn't even know how to fight with a sword, then why is she bothering herself with it." Ukitake asked.

Kyoraku shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe she wanted to see you… she was heading for your Division."

"Strange."

"Well, Kichiki looked quite pissed himself." Kyoraku grinned.

And he was right. Byakuya was very angry with the woman right now. He wanted to take her down by himself, but Hitsugaya was there first. But it wouldn't be long… she can't hold herself against a Captain.

But how wrong he was. Abby leaped back and hold the katana vertically and glared at Hitsugaya who came closer. "You asked for it." She twisted her wrist as in the same movement like Kuchiki would do when he released his zanpakuto. Hitsugaya stopped in his tracks, knowing what was about to happen… but it was impossible.

"What is she doing?" Ukitake asked, looking dumb folded.

"Is she going to release it." Unohana asked.

Byakuya was silent. "Impossible!" he whispered.

Abby smirked slightly. _Ready?_

_Call me._

"Chire, Senbonsakura." The zanpakuto's blade separated into a thousand slender, tiny blade fragments, which then flew away from the hilt, leaving only the sword's handle in Abby's hand. Everyone was shocked and above all Byakuya who looked dumb folded at the fragment. Then Abby retailed. She send the fragments towards Hitsugaya who manage right on time to defend himself. He was pushed back. Suddenly there was a shout. Abby looked up and saw the giant body of Zaraki crashing down upon her.

But the tiny blade fragments protected her right before Zaraki slashed down with his zanpakuto. She shuddered under the weight, but she didn't dropped down. Senbonsakura pushed Zaraki away and managed to cut him in many places. Abby swung the hilt around. Everyone jumped out of the way and drew their zanpakutos. She saw this and call Senbonsakura back and it surrounded her in a defensive state.

"How did she manage to do that?" Ukitake replied, walking on air. He looked at Byakuya but he didn't had the answers.

"Maybe she asked nicely?" Unohana replied.

"Asked nicely?" Kyoraku asked her. Unohana smiled.

Soifon wanted to move in but she was stopped by Byakuya. "There's no way you can reach her." He turned and faced her. Abby looked up from the ground, still surrounded by tiny blade fragments.

"Then how do we subdue her?" She asked him. Byakuya was silent.

Meanwhile on the ground, Abby had similar thought. Now every one had their zanpakuto drawn and was ready to attack. She couldn't defend herself even if Senbonsakura was helping her out. And she couldn't just shout it out to them of Aizen betrayal while he as standing there. She must get one person to listen to her, but who? Suddenly she saw moving in the group above her. Byakuya was coming down and straight at her. _Damn!_

_I'm not going to hurt my master._

_Neither do I, Sen. _He landed on the ground and watched her with cold grey eyes. Her mind was racing. Then she had an idea. _Sen?_

_Yes?_

_Will Byakuya listen to me?_

_Yes._

_Are you sure?_

_I am. Besides I have seen your memories. I can vote for you._

_Thanks, Sen. There one thing I need to asked from you? _Abby asked.

_What?_

_Can I go bankai and use the Gokei Technique?_

_Why?_

_Well, while we are inside the sphere, I can talk to Byakuya in private without anyone listening in. _Abby replied. _And no one can attack us from the outside… Well?_

_Only for once._

Abby grinned and thanked him. Byakuya was getting closer. His face was on bad weather. Abby held the hilt in front of her and call Senbonsakura back. The Zanpakuto became a blade once more. There was grasps up in the air. Byakuya stood a few feet away from her. Then he reached out to her. "Stop!"

Byakuya frowned.

"You need to see this." She held the zanpakuto high, then she let it go. Byakuya eyes widened when the sword disappeared in the ground.

"Bankai." She said. Energy ripples expanded out, turning the surrounding area dark, and within seconds, two rows of a thousand giant blades rise up from the ground. Those thousand swords then scattered and turned in tiny blade fragments. "Senbonsakura Kageyoshi."

Byakuya stared in disbelieve at her. Even the captians in the air couldn't believe their eyes. Senbonsakura flew in every direction. Abby looked at Byakuya and gave him a small smile. "Amazing isn't it?" She asked him.

"How?" Was all he need to know.

Abby shrugged. "Well, if you ask nicely…" She pointed at the fragments which was surrounding them. "Senbonsakura is very nice to protect me because I need to say something."

Byakuya frowned.

Suddenly Senbonsakura twirled around them in a rapidly movement. It surrounded the both of them and then turned into a sphere, but instead in the destructive matter, it stayed like this. Byakuya looked around.

"Do you want to kill us?"

"God, no! I just want to talk to you and using Gokei was the best way." Abby replied.

Byakuya arched an eyebrow. Suddenly Senbonsakura materialised between them. Byakuya jumped a little and looked dumb folded at his zanpakuto. Abby giggled a bit _I have to say, in less then a day I saw more expression on his face then in the entire anime. _She gave her protector a smile.

"Will you listen to me Byakuya-sama?" She asked.

"_You should listen to her, Byakuya. It is very important." _Senbonsakura replied. Byakuya looked from his zanpakuto to Abby. Then he sighed and nodded. The zanpakuto looked at her. Abby took deep breath.

"Where to begin…"

"At the beginning would be nice." Byakuya answered.

She looked at him. "Did he just joked?" Senbonsakura shook his head. Abby smiled. "There's hope for you yet. Anyway… eum… well, I came from the future… sort of."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows. "The future?" He was sceptical.

"_She speaks the truth. I have seen it." _Senbonsakura replied. Byakuya nodded. Then Abby told her tell about Aizen and his group. The Betrayel, the death of Central 46 and other major happenings. She did let out some things between Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. There are thing he didn't need to know. But she couldn't create paradoxes or something. Byakuya listened and didn't interrupt her for a second.

_Meanwhile outside the pink sphere…_

"What is going on inside?" Soifon asked. After when the sphere was created, the lieutenants arrived to assist there Captains. Even they were dumb folded at the tale of a woman managed to use a zanpakuto and even do Bankai with it.

"They are probably fighting." Kira replied. Some shook their heads.

"If that was the case, then Kuchiki taishou had his zanpakuto back."

"But who is this fine lady anyway?" Kyoraku asked, smiling. Ukitake shook his head at his friend saying. _He will never learn. _Even Nanao was looking over her glasses at her Captain.

_Back in the Gokei…_

"And that's it." Abby finished. Byakuya confirmed it with Senbonsakura, then the zanpakuto disappeared. Kuchiki-taishou then looked at her. Abby still held some fear against it, but she hoped it was over now that he know about it.

"Very well." Was all he said.

Abby raised her eyebrows. "What? Euh, did I miss something. What are we going to do about it."

"Nothing."

"What! Nothing! Are you kidding me!"

Byakuya gave her a glare. Abby shut up in an instant. "I will only tell it to Yamamoto-soutaishou and no one else. We will keep the rest to ourselves."

"But-"

"No buts! You have no prove, woman." Byakuya replied, cold.

"My name is Abigail Macatyre or Abby for short, not woman!" She replied. Byakuya nodded. "Fine, I'll keep everything to myself. But what will happen to me now?"

Byakuya Kuchiki looked at her. She was fragile but she held her ground only with Senbonsakura's help. But she was different then all the women he has seen in his lifetime. Her blond hair and green eyes spoke that she was from the West. But he couldn't be sure. He has never been that far in the real world.

"I'll put you under my protection and you will stay at my estate." He said. Abby nodded in relieve. "Now, return my zanpackuto to me… please."

Abby smiled. "Because you asked so nicely." She held her hand in front of her. The sphere suddenly disintegrate and all the fragments returned to her hand which turned again into a perfect blade. Abby sheathed the zanpakuto and thanked him again. Senbonsakura only replied with a feeling: it was friendship. Then she handed the katana over to Byakuya. He took it back and placed it on his left hip.

Everyone else was just to surprised to say something. Abby waved at them and gave them a cheap smile behind Byakuya's back. Ukitake and Kyoraku landed on the ground and made their way over to them. The rest stood behind them, waiting. Ukitake arched his eyebrow at Kuchiki. Byakuya being Byakuya didn't say anything, only gave them his own stoic demeanor.

"Hey, Ukitake-taishou and Kyoraku-taishou." Abby said over Byakuya's shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

Both Captains raised their eyebrows and asked for an explanation of the 6th Division Captain. But Byakuya didn't elaborate on that. "My, my, Kuchiki-taishou, anything you want to say?" Kyoraku asked.

"This woman is under my protection." Byakuya explained to them. Ukitake gave him a weird look and stared at Abby. "I'll report back to the Commander." Then he turned around and left. Abby just smiled.

"Hey, My name is Abigail, but you can call me Abby."

"Abigail!" Kuchiki called. Abby looked over her shoulder in anyonce.

"Yo, I'm coming, Kuchiki!" She shouted back, then she bowed before the two captains and ran after the 6th Division Captain. Kyoraku smiled.

"What a charming young lady, is she not?" Shunsui said. Ukitake nodded, still wondering what was going on and what just happened. He still didn't understand, but if Kuchiki Byakuya knew what was going on, then they will know soon enough.

"I'm going back, I have some paper work to do."

"Me too." Shunsui said. They left the scene, leaving the rest behind them.

XXX

Aizen was very interest in that woman. Who was she and what was her purpose here? There are still many unanswered questions. He narrowed his eyes. But what did she told to that noble Kuchiki… but how could she use a zanpakuto if she had no training whatsoever.

He looked sideways at Ichimaru and Tousen. It looks like they need a little get to gether… soon, very soon. And there was that problem with the little device Urahara made. He had a clue where it was hidden, now… how to get it?

There were still many plans to make.

Only now the woman was an unknown factor.

* * *

Here's chapter two, I hoped you all have enjoyed it, I certainly did.

Thanks for all the reviews so far, but I like some more, who doesn't?

(1) That move really works, you know. If someone is to busy with pain in their eye, they don't pay attention to the rest. And of course, how bigger you are, how harder you fall. In case of Zaraki, having only one eye visible… you get the picture.

(2) The move Abby did to Byakuya called _Shomen'uchi karate-dori Ikkyo (aikido) _which results that she could manage to take the katana. And the kick was called _Doljo tsjaagki (Taekwondo)_or a turning kick (roundhouse kick) I, myself, replay that with my partner in the dojang and it was possible.

BTW, I did four years of Aikido (I had some basic sword fighting skills) and now I'm Third Dan in Taekwondo (Red belt) I'm trying my best with the fighting scenes and try to make it as humanly possible.

See ya with the next chapter.

Jessie


	3. How to be a Noble

**Chapter three: How to be a noble?**

The Kuchiki mansion was a large estate. Abby didn't had eyes enough to look in every direction, she only followed Byakuya through the main entrance. Several guards bowed towards him and also looked strange at the woman who was following their Lord. Abby smiled at them while following in. Courtyards and inner gardens filled her vision. She was awed. _Damn! I knew he was special, but this? This is unbelievable… Where do I fit?_

She followed him inside the huge house. She pulled off her sneakers, almost falling on the floor. She wasn't used to wear a hakama which came over her feet. She felt his eyes on her and she blushed. Then he mentioned her to follow him. Abby nodded and ran after him because he walked in big strides. Suddenly two woman bowed to him and he addressed them. Abby looked over his shoulder.

"This is Kaoru and Megumi. They will be you handmaidens for now on." he said in a monotone voice. Abby looked in shock.

"What?"

Byakuya stared at her. The two women looked on in disbelieve. The woman in question has some guts to speak up to their Lord.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "This is how it will be, Abigail. You will not contradict me." His intensive stare stayed on her.

Abby gulped and looked away. "Like I care." She said under her breath. Byakuya motioned something toward the two woman, then he turned around. Abby looked after him. "Hey! Wait! Where are you going?" She shouted after him. His shoulders stiffened and he turned his head. His glare was intensive.

"I'm going to Yamamoto-soutaishou to report." He replied cold.

"But-"

"I will return tonight." Then he left. Abby took a step forwards and stopped. _What an ass! What am I going to do now?_

"Abigail-sama?"

Abby turned around and watched one of the women move to her. "It's Abby, please."

"I'm Kaoru." She was a petit woman with jet black hair and was wearing a blue kimono. The other one, probably Megumi, was a bit taller then her friend and was wearing a green kimono. Abby nodded and bowed.

"Oh, no! Please do not bow to us. You are the guest here." Megumi replied. Abby looked confused. "And guests should not bow to us servants."

"Euh, well, I don't care. It's not like I wanted to come here." Abby replied. The two woman looked at each other. Then suddenly her stomach growled. Abby gave them a cheap smile. Kaoru took her arm and guided her away from the corridor.

"Come, let us feed you. Dinner is only a few hours away." She said. Abby nodded.

"After that you can bath." Megumi said. Abby nodded again.

"Sure, why not." she replied. The three women disappeared into the next room.

XXX

The water was warm and steamy. Abby relaxed herself, closing her eyes. The snack she had wasn't enough, but dinner was coming around pretty short, so she didn't want to stuff herself to much. Then Kaoru and Megumi dragged her towards the bathing room and prepared her a warm bath. They wanted to help her wash, but Abby insisted she can do it herself. Beside that, she needed some time of her own.

She opened her eyes. The batching chambers was pretty enormous. Much bigger than a normal bathroom in her country. But she hasn't seen any bathroom in royal houses in her lifetime, so she couldn't compare. When she looked on her right, there was a much bigger bath, almost like a pool. Five people easily fit in it. She started to wash he hair with the shampoo that the women left behind. They said they will be back in one hour.

Her blond hair was pretty long, below her waist. She was thinking of cutting it, but her mother didn't let her. In the meantime she reviewed of what already transpired. She woke up in Seireitei, been chased by Captain of Gotei 13, thrown in prison, then escaped, recaptured again, managed to knock out 2 captain, asked Senbonsakura to fight with her and then explained it to Kuchiki Byakuya of her tale. And now she was here. _Well, I can't say my life is boring._

She wringed out her hair and put a towel around it she took from the stand next to the bath. She stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her naked body. Then Kaoru and Megumi entered the room. They looked shocked seeing her already out of the bath.

"Abigail-sama!"

"It's Abby." She replied.

The two women helped her drying, put her in a beautiful kimono and sat her in a chair. All the time Abby tried to ease the two women and tried to say she could handle it. But they won't have anything of it. So, Abby let them be.

"You have beautiful hair, Abigail-sama." Kaoru said when she combed it. Abby smiled.

"Actually, I want it to cut it." She said in a matter of speaking. Kaoru and Megumi looked horrified.

"No!" They said un unison.

Abby jumped a little. "Please, Abigail-sama, please do not cut your hair!" Kaoru asked, holding it.

Abby blinked at her reflection at their faces. They were sad. She sighed. "Alright, I won't. It's not like someone is going to notice." She said.

"Oh, on contraire, Abigail-sama, people will notice." Megumi said with a smile. "Not everyone have blond hair like you, it almost look golden."

Abby shook her head. "Whatever."

"Kuchiki-sama will notice." Kaoru giggled.

"Kaoru!" Megumi shouted to her friend. Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Byakuya wouldn't notice me even if I was dressed as a pumpkin." Abby replied. Kaoru and Megumi grasped.

"Do you always speak like this, Abigail-sama?"

"Euh, what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well," Megumi said, "You should show some more respect and adress Kuchiki-sama with sama." She explained. Abby shrugged.

"I will as soon he shows me some." Abby replied. "Besides, I'm not used to all these formalities and I don't know where to begin."

"Then, where are you from?" Kaoru asked where putting her hair up in a nice style.

"I'm from Belgium, euh, that's in the Living World and don't ask me how I got here. It's a long story." Abby explained. The two women nodded, understanding just a little. Abby got up as soon as Kaoru was finished with her hair. For the first time in her life she was wearing a kimono. It was blue with white lotus flowers stitched on the garb, ending with a nice purple obi. Abby looked herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Is that me?"

Kaoru and Megumi smiled at her. "Of course it is you. You are beautiful in your own way, Abigail-sama."

"Euh euh…" Abby replied. Megumi did some last minute touches. Then they left the bath chambers.

"When is dinner ready?" Abby asked.

"In about an hour." Megumi replied.

Abby bit her lips. "Can I walk around for a bit?"

Megumi looked thoughtful.

"It's not like I'm going to break anything. I just want to have a feeling around this place." Abby said. Megumi still looked like she didn't approve, but Kaoru nodded.

"Very well, Abigail-sama. We will get you as soon as dinner is ready." She said to her. Abby nodded. Then she turned around and moved into the first hallway she faced. Kaoru and Megumi watched her leave.

* * *

Corridor after corridor and Abby knew she was lost. Or rather misplaced as she would see it. And she couldn't run so fast with the kimono on even if the thing was beautiful and nice. Some people she met outside even bowed to her and she blushed. She wasn't use to it. Then she managed to find an inner garden somewhere, how she got there, she had no idea. _Wandering aimlessly… _Her mind made up.

It was nice. With a little pond and a bridge over it. When she looked in the water she could see the fish swimming around. She looked left and right. One screen was open and Abby got curious. She walk to it and pushed the screen away more.

It was a shrine.

She placed her hand to her mouth while looking around. A picture frame got her attention. She moved slowly towards it. It was Byakuya's late wife, Hisana. And she was indeed beautiful and looked so much like her sister, Rukia. Abby looked around and found some incense sticks. She took one and search for a lighter. She didn't find none because this was Soul Society. But she found a flint and lit it one. The smoke came loose and it smelt good. Abby put the stick in sand next to the picture. Then she placed her hands together and paid her respects.

She wasn't much of a Catholic, more like a free believer. But she did manage to say something to the spirit of the deceased woman. It wasn't much. It was the deed that counted.

"_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fearsAnd if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leaveYour presence still lingers here and it won't leave me aloneThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meYou used to captivate me by your resonating lightNow, I'm bound by the life you left behindYour face it haunts my once pleasant dreamsYour voice it chased away all the sanity in meThese wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too realThere's just too much that time cannot eraseWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of meI've tried so hard to tell myself that you're goneBut though you're still with me, I've been alone all alongWhen you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tearsWhen you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fearsAnd I held your hand through all of these yearsBut you still have all of me, me, me"_

She closed her eyes after her song/prayer for Hisana while she had no idea that Byakuya stood in the doorway. The first thing he wanted to do after the meeting with the Commander was going to his shrine to ease his mind. Instead he found a strange woman at his late wife picture singing. He was surprised to see it was the woman Abigail and she had no idea he was standing there, listening to her strange song. But the lyrics was… he had no words for it because his heart became as cold as ice. He made a small noise to alert her.

Abby jumped a little and turned around and was surprised to see him standing there. "Byakuya?" She blushed hard until her face turned red. Byakuya walked into the room. Abby moved a bit away from the altar and gave Byakuya some room. Then he stared at her.

"I'm sorry if I did anything wrong… I just wanted to pay my respects." Abby said nervously. Byakuya didn't say anything. If he was surprised, and didn't show it, how different she looked in a kimono with her blond hair down. Her green eyes showed some emotions… _Is this the same person I took in earlier? _He couldn't believe his own treacherous mind. He shook himself clear from his thoughts and turned around.

"Come."

Abby obeyed and followed him. "Wait up, I can't run in this outfit, you know!"

Byakuya heard her and slowed down a bit. Abby thanked him and followed him two paces behind him.

XXX

Dinner was a silent affair and Abby hated it. And her knees hurt while sitting on them for a long period of time. But because of the kimono, she couldn't sit cross legged. But dinner itself was delicious. She has never seen so many ditches in her life that tasted so good. _Well, the Kuchiki house surely know how to cook. And it taste good too._ She looked over at Byakuya who was as silent as every with no trances of emotions. _How did Hisana lived with him like that? _Abby sighed and gathered her courage.

"So," She addressed him, "How did the meeting go? Did Yamamoto-soutaishou believe any of it?"

Byakuya put down his bowl and stared at her. "To some extends."

"And? What? That's all?"

"He's going to look in to it and it stays between us." He replied, monotone.

Abby gapped. "He's gonna look into it? Are you kidding me?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "No, You are not going to tell anyone else about it without my permission until you see Yamamoto-soutaishou, you can explain it to him yourself."

Abby looked at him. "I have an appointment with him? When?"

"Somewhere in the future." he said. Abby raised her hands up in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"Have you any-"

But Byakuya cut her off: "We will not discuss this any further." With that he looked away from her. Abby couldn't believe her ears. _What an ass? No! An Asshole first class! I can't believe this! _Abby took a deep breath and put her chopsticks away. Byakuya gave her an appointed look.

"I lost my appetite." She said blandly. Byakuya gave her a look like he didn't care. Then she waited until he was finished eating. Servants came and cleared the table, served thee and Abby waiting until she could go to bed, because she was tired. Byakuya saw that there wasn't anymore response from her and also saw that her eyelids started to drop. He gave a servant a last nod, they cleared the table and he stood up. Abby noticed as well and tried to get up. If he wasn't so serious all the time he would have laughed or smirk at her attempts to get up in that kimono. But she gave him a glare.

Byakuya growled inwards and held out his hand. She took it and he pull her gently upright. "Thanks." She said. Byakuya didn't gave any sign and guided her away from the dinning hall. He still felt the tingling in his hand where she held it. Abby followed him to God knows where. She bored holes in his back and she knew he could feel it. It made her a bit happy inside. After many turns they finally stopped at a shoji screen. He opened it and let her in. she raised her eyebrows.

"This will be your room."

Abby looked around or rather stared at in in amazement. "This room is even bigger than my apartment I live in." She said to no one in particular. But Byakuya has heard her and was amazed as well. She really was a commoner. But she held her high like a royal which unnerved him. She was staring at him. He showed her the closet with her sleeping gear and another door or screen.

"I'll be in the next room." he said to her coldly.

Abby was surprised. _He sleeps next doors? _She crooked her neck. _Probably to keep an eye on me. _She gave him a smile. Then Kaoru and Megumi entered the room. Abby smiled at him. When she turned around again, Byakuya was already gone. _Damn, he probably shunpoed out of here. _Then the servants undressed her and put some sleeping yakuta on. They laid out the futon and then left her room. Abby was confused for a moment, but she shook herself out of it. She walked to the shoji screen and opened it. It lead immediately to a small inner garden. The moon was way up already. She looked up and sighed. Ten minutes later she laid under her blankets and closed her eyes.

And let dreams guide her way until morning.

XXX

"_So, you have come for me?"_

"_Please, come back with us. I beg of you."_

_Long blond hair was drapped over his shoulder while keeping his green eyes on the visitor. "Did Michael send you?" He sighed. "I should have known." He turned around again, away from the other person._

"_Please… you have to come back. Yes, Michael has send me. It's chaos out there and they need your help!"_

_The blond shook his head. "I'm content right here, Rafael."_

_The dark haired named Rafael, looked around. "You don't mean that. With them… with mortals? Gabriel, what have happened to you. Why are you doing this?"_

_Gabriel eyed his friend. "I'm working."_

"_Working? You are partically a slave!" Rafael grasped his friend shoulder. "Please, shed this mortal shell and be one of us again!"_

_Gabriel pushed his hand of his shoulder. "No, I won't. I want to experience life. Life that our Father has created and what he loves so much. I need to understand. I was once the Angel of Death, but why do I take souls if I haven't understand the meaning of life. I'm Death, why can't I be Life for once?"_

_Rafael took a step back. "They were right… you have changed. But we need you, Gabriel, Souls are wandering around without any supervision and-"_

_Gabriel held up his hand. "Don't! If you need me that desperately, then let Him come for me."_

"_But… do you not hear Him?"_

_Gabriel looked shocked._

_Rafael looke sad. "First your wings, now… the Song." Rafael shed a tear. "I fear for you."_

_Gabriel looked up at the sky._

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I hoped you have enjoyed it as much as I did writing. Some of you will probably already guess what is going on, and for those who don't, just keep on reading.

Any questions, just ask. Even if it is about spelling and grammar mistakes.

**My Immortal belongs to Evanescene**: I just love that song!!!

Well, I'm off writing ythe next chapter,

See ya


	4. Who to talk too?

**Abby meets some interesting people…**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Who to talk too?**

It has been three days since she arrived in Soul Society and became a 'member' of the Kuchiki house. She woke up on her first day and was bombarded with servants and handmaidens. She was hauled to one room to the other with no real reason behind it and she never really had any say in it. Some frown down upon her and others became her friends, like the servants. But she was bored out of her mind. She almost never sees Byakuya, only at meals and then he was mostly at his Division. He also gave specific orders at the guards that she may never leave the mansion without his permission. How did she know, well she did tried to pass the main entrance and was stopped with that rule. It made her furious.

And when she meet up with Byakuya, she will give him a piece of her mind. When he was at home at least and when he was, he never talks. And that made her even more pissed. And she did tried anything to 'escape' the mansion. But it was fruitless. Guards were placed everywhere. She was surprised that none were placed at her room. Maybe Byakuya had some sense of privacy in store for her. She thanks him for that… in secretly. Now, she was wandering aimlessly again. She had no real destination in mind and she almost had a good memory of this place. But Byakuya was a difficult man. Sometimes she snuck out and look out for Hisana's shrine and just talked to her… well, in spirit. Especially about her problems of the moments. And it was mostly about Byakuya's attitude. But she received no answer whatsoever.

When she crossed the bathing chamber, she head some noises. She took a little peek and jackpot. Byakuya was home and taking a bath. She wanted to leave him but her eyes felt on his zanpakuto. It gave her an idea. She sneaked in silently and snatched the katana and slid back out. She closed the screen and waited for a few seconds. No suddenly noises. _He most have a lot on his mind not to be able to hear me. His bad. _She walked away and made her way to her own room. At the mean time she opened her mind toward the zanpakuto while gripping it tight.

_Senbonzakura? _She asked. There was some sort of shifting in her mind when a present entered.

_You again?_

_Well, hallo to you too. _Abby replied sarcastically. But she felt him laughing and she smirked. _Before you ask, no I'm not stealing you, I'm-_

_Borrowing?_

Abby smiled when she reached her room and entered. _You catch up quick._

_With someone like you, I have too._

_What that suppose to mean? _She asked to zanpakuto. He just laughed. _Do you laugh also as much with Byakuya? _He stopped.

_No! He isn't much of a conversationalist. _He replied.

_Ah, a person after my heart. At last someone who understands me! _She said to him. She felt him smiling. _Then what do you talk about with him anyway or is he always that serious? _She wanted to know. It took some minutes until Senbonzakura replied.

_The things we talk about are private, other than that we talk about random things._

_Random things? Like what? _Abby asked. The zanpakuto laid across her lap while she stared outside her room. But Senbonzakura didn't replied. _Well, if it's that embarrassing, you don't have to tell me._

_We talk about what's for dinner or when he need some answer to a question I can provide him with, that sort of things. _He replied. Abby smiled.

_Just like any normal person would do._

_Indeed._

_Then why can't he do it with me or other people? _Abby asked. _Maybe he's scared or something. _She teased.

_No, he isn't._

Abby narrowed her eyes while thinking. _I bet he smiled a lot with Hisana was still around and when she died he just…I don't know… closed himself off of the rest of the world. He doesn't even show any emotion toward Rukia, even if she isn't his sister by blood. _Abby said. Senbonzakura was quiet. _It makes me mad, it gave me to urge to kick him in the ass and just say it in his face what kind of idiot he is._

_You know a lot of him, don't you?_

Abby shrugged. _I guess…_

She felt him scrutinize her, it was a particular feeling, like your soul was being scanned by some divine being. _What are you doing? _She asked him.

After a moment. _You like him, do you not?_

Abby blushed. _Maybe? _Abby applied. _Maybe you can do a good word for me? _

Senbonzakura laughed within her mind. _Why? If I may ask?_

Abby smiled and blushed at the same time. _You know, never mind. _Abby sighed. The zanpakuto was silent for the moment. Birds were chirping outside, she heard the water flowing in the little pond. Abby felt a little lost and again… bored. She stared at the zanpakuto on her lap. It was a regular katana, with a simple cross guard, which was a simple open frame, much like a four-pane window. It has a light blue handle. It was quiet beautiful. Then she smirk, stood up and drew the sword.

_What are you doing?_

Abby giggle. The blade was shining in the sunlight and it felt heavy in her hand. She was quiet excited about it. But she also felt Senbonzakura anxiety with her swinging him like that. She never took actually a moment to admire the sword. _Did you know you are beautiful?_

…

_I first thought you were a female spirit. _Abby said. She could feel him arching his eyebrows. _Don't worry, you have a strong manly character. _She smiled and swing the katana around. If Byakuya would see her like this he would have a heart attack.

_He would. _Senbonzakura replied.

_Oh, get over it. _Abby said, sheathing him back and sighed. _I'm bored. _She told him. _Hey, here's a idea. Why don't you teach how to do Zanjitsu or at least the basics. _

_I would do what?_

_You heard me. _Abby replied, eying the zanpakuto.

_This is not my job, Abigail-sama._

_Oh, c'mon. Please? At least I want be bored anymore and you have someone to talk with. _Abby said.

_You make it sound like I don't speak with my master. _He replied.

Abby made some noise. "Yeah, right. Speaking my ass."

…

Abby knocked on the zanpakuto like you would to do a door. _Well, what do you say? _Senbonzakura didn't replied immediately like he was thinking about it. Abby waited, but then she heard someone coming her way. She had the feeling it was Byakuya himself. _Euh, an answer would be nice, Sen?_

_And what do I get out of this?_

_Euh, I don't know… friendship? Someone else to talk too or whatever you like… state your price_. Abby replied hastily. The footsteps came closer and closer.

_Very well._

_Thank you so much!_

Then she hide the zanpakuto behind her back and turned around as soon as the screen opened and Byakuya glared at her. "Hey, Byakuya-sama." She said, smiling like nothing has happened. He narrowed his eyes.

"Give it back." He said, angrily. She crooked her next, playing innocent.

"Give what back?" She replied.

She could hear him growling, like this was possible. Then she present him his zanpakuto and stared at it in hesitation. "Now look at that? How did that come here?" She looked at him. "I swear I had no idea he was here." Then she stared at the katana. "Bad Zanpakuto. Do you have any idea how much you make Byakuya worry?"

_Like I had a choice. _The katana answered, rolling his eyes. Byakuya stepped closer to her and took his sword back from her. Abby pouted. "Hey, be gentle with him. He has feelings, you know?" He gave her a look.

"Don't ever take my zanpakuto from me again." He said angrily. Abby gave him a look of her own.

"Well, at least your Zanpakuto talks to me, unlike you!" She said, standing her ground. Byakuya looked at her. "You know what! I'm sick, sick, sick of your shit and when I'm sick, I'm tired! Sick and tired!" She poked him in the chest. "Get your head out of your ass, Byakuya cos I'm not the only one around here who doesn't like this situation! I rather be back home then to watch your face devoted off any emotion and fell like this mansion runs over like ice of your demeanor!" She turned around and walked out her room.

Byakuya was just shocked to do anything, until he heard something crash and someone groaning. He moved from his sport and turned the corner. Abby was laying on the floor, twisted in her kimono. She was trying not to cry, but when she saw him, tears streamed down her cheeks in a silent cry. Abby adverted her face away and tried to get up. All the while she was cussing. "Stupid Byakuya! Stupid Soul Society! Stupid shinigami and their ego! Stupid kimono…" And it went on.

Byakuya suddenly felt angry with himself because he made a woman cry. But seeing her like this, made his think back in the past. But he shook his head, not trying to think about it. Abby managed to lean against the wall and hugged her legs and hid her face. Byakuya sighed and stepped toward her. He squatted down and touch her shoulder. Abby looked up slowly and saw his face. He looked worried… sort of. But Abby had no energy left to say anything.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly.

Abby was surprised. She had no idea he could apologize, not the great Kuchiki Byakuya. But his eyes told her that he meant it. "Me too." She replied after some time. He held his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her upright. Abby leaned against his chest until she had her footing. She blush of the close proximity. She looked up at his grey eyes and for the first time, she saw some deep emotion hidden in those grey pools. Then she took a step back.

"Dinner is almost at hand." He said. But Abby shook her head.

"I'm not hungry. Sorry." She said, looking down. "I'll return to my room." then she left him in the hallway. She felt his gaze on her back until she closed her screen and let out a deep sigh. She undressed herself and put on her yakuta. She sat on the futon and stared into space. _What is wrong with me? Why did I lash out at him? _She sighed. It was still early in the evening, so she was planning. Tomorrow, she want to get out and explore Seireitei whenever he like it or not. But how?

Then she grinned.

* * *

She woke up earlier then usual. And with her luck she managed to find her shinigami garb from the last time. With all the preparation set, she set out. With a good stride she made her way towards the main entrance, and to her cue as always, the guards stopped her.

"Please, Abigail-sama. You can't go any further." One of them said. Abby shook her head, but didn't say anything. Then suddenly their was a scream coming from inside the mansion. Abby turned around and 'looked' frightened. The guards were on high alert, but they hesitated. They looked from her to the mansion and back. But Abby beat them to the punch.

"Well, don't you stand there. Do something!" Abby pointed to the mansion. The two guards then left their post. Abby smiled. _Oh, they are so easily fooled. _Then she turned around and left the Kuchiki ground.

Abby was skipping. And why did she skipped, because she was very happy at the moment. She managed to escape the Kuchiki mansion without anyone following her and that was already an hour ago. She was a taking a stroll in Seireitei and hopefully she would have a blast of a time. She was whistling until she saw a familiar shape coming towards her. Abby stopped and now she didn't know what to do?

Zaraki Kenpachi was heading her way with a bundle of joy on his shoulder by the name of Yachiru. Abby didn't know what to do, so she just waited until Zaraki saw her and he grinned. Abby picked up her courage and smiled at him. Yachiru blinked at her at first, then her confused look turned out into a full grown grin.

"Look, Ken-chan!" She pointed at Abby. "Her hair looks like the sun!"

"Ke." Zaraki answered.

"Good morning, Zaraki-taishou. A fine day isn't it." Abby said, smiling. He gave her an strange look. Abby took a step closer. "No hard feelings, right? From before?"

Zaraki narrowed his eyes, then after a moment he grinned. "You have some guts… for a woman."

Abby smiled. "Sure I have, taishou. But if I was stronger, I mean, a lot stronger, like über-strong, would you have fought me, even if I was a woman?" She asked.

Zaraki crossed his arms and looked down. "If you had any promises of fighting me, maybe it would have been fun."

"Oh! Ken-chan is always happy when there are fights around." Yachiru said with a smile. Zaraki grinned too. Abby punched him playfully on the arm. Then she rubbed her hand from the pain. _Damn, his arms are like rocks. _

"Well, maybe I should start training."

Zaraki laughed out loud. "Come knocking on my door when you are ready." then he turned around and went his own way. Abby looked after him, then she followed him.

After ten minutes.

"Euh, Ken-chan. Goldie-chan is following us?" Yachiru said. Zaraki stopped, turned around and stared at Abby. She at the other hand waved at him.

"Ke." he continued. Abby followed.

A few minutes later.

"Why are you following me?" Zaraki asked her.

Abby shrugged. "Looks like a nice road to me?"

Zaraki arched his eyebrow. "Not because I'm walking it?"

Abby shook her head. Zaraki continued walking.

Ten minutes later. He turned around again to speak but Abby was first.

"Can I come along with you to the 11th Division, please?" Abby said hastily. Zaraki closed his mouth again and straightened up. But Yachiru was happy with that idea.

"Please, Ken-chan? Can she come?"

"Ke. Whatever." then he left again. Abby smiled and followed the 11th Division Captain to his destination. While they were walking, Yachiru was talking and talking and the only thing Abby could do was nod. When they arrived at the 11th Division, shinigami looked up at her. People were whispering of why she was here and who she was. Abby kept a smile on her face. Yachiru jumped off Zaraki's shoulder and took Abby's hand and guide her through the Division, telling her everything she could come up with.

On the way, she encountered the 3rd and 5th seat of the 11th Division. Madarame and Yamichika looked up at her. But Yachiru was faster.

"Look! I made a new friend." she said. "Her name is Goldie-chan."

Abby looked at bit weird at her new name. "My name is Abigail. Nice to meet you." She replied. The two looked suspicious at her. But Yamichika blinked, then he noticed her hair and started to praise her.

"So beautiful." he said.

"Well thank you, Yamichika-kun."

"How do you know my name?"

Abby looked taken aback for the moment, until she pointed to the little pink haired girl. Yamichika nodded in understanding.

"What do you use?"

Abby smiled. "Well, I used to take L'Oreal Satin Care, but they don't have any of them here in Seireitei." Abby explained. _Because you're worth it! _She smiled.

"Wait a second!" Madarame said suddenly. "You're that woman that made the Captains running all over the place three days ago."

Abby held up her hand. "Guilty."

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Abby sighed.

"Well, I was bored and Zaraki-taishou was so kind of taking me here."

"Are you not suppose to be at the Kuchiki estate?" Yamichika asked, staring at her.

"I escaped. Don't tell a soul." Abby winked.

"Mmmm." Madarame answered with no real reason. So, they took her to see the rest of the 11th Division and showed her many things. Even she asked many questions and Yamichika was happy to apply her with the answers. Abby then gave him some tips of how to take an even better care of one's hair and he thanked her for that. He told her that she can always return here, if she got bored again. But after a while, Madarame got bored himself and he started to pick fights. It was getting a bit violent for Abby so, did manage to get away without anyone knowing.

But it was so much fun. Now she was on the road again, smiling to herself. But when she went around the corner, she dashed into someone else. She had to look down, rather then up this time. White hair framed his hair and she had the feeling it was getting colder around her. Toushiro Hitsugaya was crossing his arms in front of him while giving her a cold glare. _What is it with these captains and glares, nowadays? _

"Hey, Hitsugaya-taishou." _Well, it looks like I meeting interesting people today._

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Abby was about to open her mouth, when suddenly Matsumoto came into view.

"Taishou! Ah, there you are. Mou, running off like that." Then Matsumoto saw her and smiled.

"Hey." Abby replied, waving at her. Rangiku smiled back.

"Oh, you're the woman my taishou fought with." She asked. Well, more like a statement.

Abby nodded. "Well, actually, he did all the fighting I actually more defended myself and trying not to get killed."

Rangiku laughed. "Well, taishou would never hurt you. Right, taishou?" She looked at him, but he gave her a glare. Matsumoto sweat dropped. Then Abby bowed to him.

"I am very sorry for the other day and calling you a… midget." Abby apologized. A little vein throbbed, but Matsumoto elbowed him.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "Think nothing of it." then he left or rather disappeared into thin air. Abby blinked, then she stared at the 10th Division Lieutenant. She didn't know what to say.

"Come, I want you to meet some friends of mine." she said taking her arm. Abby was hauled from her spot.

"Eum, sure."

"What's you name?"

"Abigail, but call me Abby, please."

"Right, Abby it is." Matsumoto said. "You have to excuse my taishou, I'm sure he will open up to you in one way or the other."

"Yeah, until Hell freezes over… wait, forget that. He probably can do that already." Abby replied. Rangiku laughed.

* * *

Abby looked around in the office of the 10th Division. She was quiet amazed that Matsumoto actually let her in. she had already a pretty good idea who was coming to visit. She smiled when Rangiku pulled out Sake bottle after bottle on the table.

"Does Hitsugaya know about this?" She asked her.

Rangiku smiled behind her hand. "Of course he does."

"Luckily he doesn't confiscate them all."

Suddenly their was a knock on the door. Rangiku went and opened the door. First Kira came through followed by Hisagi. Abby was a bit nervous of meeting these shinigami. But she felt a bit for Kira, well, in a future kind of sense. The two saw her and gave Matsumoto a questioning look.

"Oh, this is Abby, the one Taishou fought against three days ago." Rangiku said. Kira blushed a bit while Hisagi grinned.

"Euh, hi."

"Nice to meet you, Abby-sama." Kira said. Hisagi just nodded.

"Should you not be at the Kuchiki estate with Kuchiki taishou?" Hisagi asked her. Abby waved it away.

"I escaped."

"How did you manage to do that?" Rangiku asked her.

Abby waved her to come closer and whispered it in her ear. Then Matsumoto burst out laughing. "Don't tell anyone." Abby said.

Matsumoto wiped away her tears. "Not a chance."

Then they said down and drank and drank and drank and, you get the picture. Kira was again an emotional wreck while Matsumoto gave him some advice and Hisagi was telling him or trying (cos he was drunk) to stand up and act like a man or shinigami. Then Rangiku burst out laughing for no reason and Hisagi was wasted. Kira was already out cold on the floor. All the time, Abby was pretending to be drinking and giggled at the funny scene, until a white haired captain came into view.

"Oh, big trouble." Abby murmured.

He saw his fukutaishou laying on the floor and he growled. "Matsumoto!"

The lieutenant in question jumped up in surprised, then she touched her two big breasts and wined. "Taishou! You saved me! I was getting it hard to breath here." Hitsugaya sweat dropped and turned away again. It has no use to argue any further. Abby decided to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

Abby turned around and saw Hitsugaya standing there. Abby shrugged. "Well, there isn't much use staying here with those three drunk and wasted on the floor."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "And you?"

Abby smiled. "I don't drink."

"Mmm."

Abby smiled again. "You know, maybe you should open up some more I think Mastumoto-san would like that."

"Why would you care?"

Abby placed her finger against her lips. "I don't know, I just wanted to say it." Then she left. Hitsugaya looked after her. _What a strange woman._

* * *

Her stomach was growling and she was indeed hungry. But she had no clue where she was or where the Kuchiki estate was. Abby sighed and took a deep breath. Then her nose twitched. Something smelled good.

"A old man once say: When in doubt always follow your nose or if you are hungry." Abby said. So, she used her nose and after fifteen minutes, she found a door that stood ajar. She peek through and saw a large garden. _What is it with shinigami and their gardens? _But she didn't care and entered. It was a beautiful garden with, unsurprisely, a pond including a bridge. A bit further she saw a man sitting at a small table. He was wearing a captains haori with the number 13 on his back. Abby smiled. It was just her luck. She walked in a steady pace towards the shinigami. His back was turned to her, but as soon she stood close to him, he noticed her. His first reaction was surprise, but it turned fast in curiosity. Abby pulled on her best acting face.

"Ukitake taishou."

"Euh?" the captain said, because basically he didn't know what to say. He could see she was eying the table loaded with food and dishes. The wheels in his head were already turning.

"You know, Kuchiki-sama doesn't feed me." She said suddenly. Her eyes were glassy, like she was about to cry. Ukitake didn't like women to come crying at him, because he would cry along with them.

"Please, sit and help yourself."

Abby smiled him and the acting mask was gone. _Did I just dream that? _Ukitake asked himself. Abby helped herself with several delicious looking food while Ukitake continued eating himself. _How come the guards didn't see her? And why is she here anyway? Shouldn't Kuchiki taishou looking after her? _The poor Captain had many questions.

Abby was moaning in delight while she ate. She saw Ukitake staring at her. She gave him a cheap smile. "Is it true?" He asked her.

She raised her eyebrows. "As in what?"

"Not feeding you?"

Abby laughed. "No, that was just a ploy to get some food."

Ukitake sweat dropped. He was, again, taking by his nose. Why him. He shook her head. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

Then he smiled. "No, I don't. But I am curious. Why are you not at the Kuchiki estate?"

"Oh God, if I knew how many people will ask me of that I would have been rich today." Abby looked at him. "I was bored and Kuchiki needs to lighten up a bit."

Ukitake raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Pardon me for my speech, but I think he got Senbonzakura stuck up in his ass which needs to be removing for once awhile. He's to serious." Abby explained.

Ukitake nodded. "He has always been that way, I'm afraid."

"You're right. Because of that his face permanently got stuck that way." Abby joked. Ukitake laughed, then he coughed. Abby looked a bit worried at him and gave him a cup of water. Ukitake took it and thanked her. She gave him a warm smile. "Are you alright, taishou?"

He nodded. "They come regular, but sometimes unexpected."

"You are fighting against this illness for quite some time, right?" She asked him.

Ukitake gave her a look. "How did you know?"

Abby looked down. "I know quite a lot, but Byakuya forbade me to say anything about it."

Ukitake looked apprehensive, but at the same time curious. "He must have a reason."

"Yeah, he and Yamamoto-soutaishou." she said.

Ukitake raised his eyebrows in astonishment. "He knows?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, but he told Byakuya not to say anybody about it. And then he forbade me not to reveal anything to anyone. It annoying ya know? I'm bursting with this knowledge and I can't do anything about it! It's, it's… it makes me mad." Abby sighed. Ukitake had nothing to say. " That's was the reason why I wanted to see you in the first place, three days ago." She said quietly.

He was surprised. "Me? Why?"

Abby looked him in the eye. "Well, you and Kyoraku are the nicest and understanding people around for someone as lost as me."

Ukitake looked at her. He also felt proud at her statement. And if on cue, Kyoraku Shunsui entered the clearing. Abby looked up and smiled. Ukitake waved at him long time friend. Kyoraku was surprised to see her sitting there at the table, but he crashed down on the floor and help himself with some leftovers.

"Well, nice of seeing you here?" Kyoraku said. Abby blushed.

"Nice to see as well, Kyoraku-taishou." Abby replied. But the 8th Division captain shook his head.

"Call me Shunsui, love, Kyoraku-taishou is when I'm working." He replied.

"Call me Abby." He winked at her. Abby at to admit. She was in fine company. Both captain were good looking and handsome. Well, Byakuya was handsome in his own way. Abby smiled. Then Ukitake turned back at her.

"Where are you lost?" he asked her.

Abby had to rethink about what they were talking about. "Euh, well, I don't know exactly how I got here. I mean… I never died."

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked shocked. "You aren't dead?" He asked.

Abby shook her head. "Nope and I don't have a gigai waiting for me. It just happened. I heard a voice from above or something and then there was some strange light and I fell right through it and then I woke up here." She explained.

Ukitake looked pensive. "Why did someone send you here?"

Abby shrugged while sipping her thee. "I don't know, well, I do know, but…"

"You can't tell." Ukitake said. Abby nodded.

"I want too, you know. I know for sure the two of you can keep a secret." Abby said. Kyoraku looked at his friend and raised his eyebrow. Abby stood between two battles. To tell or not the tell…_That's the question. _Then she looked up and saw the soft eyes of both captains and she cracked. So she told them everything, well, not everything, but the same thing she told Byakuya to some extent. Both listened very carefully and didn't interrupted her. But both were very surprised or rather shock about her tale. And when she was finished, she took a deep breath.

"That's a lot off my shoulders." She said.

"I know how that feels, love." Kyoraku said.

"Shunsui, please. Stop making her blush." Ukitake said.

"Come now, Jushiro, he's a fine lady, isn't she." Kyoraku replied, and winked at her. Abby blushed yet again, then she stood up.

"Oh, boy, too much testosterone in the air." She said. Ukitake smiled. "Will you both be quiet about it?" She asked then.

"You can count on us, Abby-sama." Ukitake replied.

"Come back anytime you want, Abby-chan." Kyoraku said.

"Woaw, I really need to see a lot of people in the future. First the 11th Division, then Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi and now you two. Looks like I will be a busy girl." She said. "But I be better return 'home' before Byakuya looses his nerves and the last of his sanity."

Kyoraku smiled. "Don't let Kuchiki-taishou chase you up your skirt, Abby-chan."

Ukitake elbowed him. "But stay clear from Aizen and his group. I promise we will look into this on our own."

Abby bowed at them. "Thanks a lot. Keep me posted." She waved at them and left.

"A beautiful lady, isn't she, Jushiro?"

Ukitake smiled.

"Something for you?"

Ukitake looked at his friend in shock, but Kyoraku just laughed.

* * *

It was getting late and Abby was making her way back to the mansion. She let her instincts guide her back, because she had no idea where she was going. But she was happy and a load got off her chest. She was so happy, that she started to sing a song that got stuck in her head.

"Yes I can see her Cause every girl here wanna be her…Oh, she's a divaThey feel the same and I wanna meet her

_They say she low down, it's just a rumour and I don't believe themthey say she needs to slow down the baddest thing around town. She is nothing like a girl you've ever seen before, nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood whore I'm trying find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectfulThe way that booty movin' I can't take no more Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull her closeI'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful. Damn GirlDamn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitchDamn you's a sexy bitch, damn girlDamn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitchDamn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl."_

Several shinigami looked weird at her, but she didn't care. She was dancing as well. Well, a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do. And she repeated the song many times over. It was such stuck in her head. Call her silly. But suddenly there was a cold shiver coming over her spine. It were bad vibes. _Byakuya found me… Ah, well. _But she kept on singing. And she saw him already coming.

Byakuya was mad, no, furious. After one of his guards from the estate came crashing into his office, telling him that Abigail was missing since morning with help of setting a trap for the kitchen staff, he stood and searched through Seireitei. He couldn't find her. It was like she did suppress her reiatsu down to a minimum or didn't want to be found. By noon he had no idea where she was. So, he had to go over to plan B: Asking people. And then it came down to a wild goose chase. Everyone had seen her, but nobody knew where she was. It enerved him and fried almost his last nerves. Then evening was coming around and he was about to give up (he didn't like that idea, because he never gives us, he wasn't that type of person) when he heard someone singing a vile song and with some sort of happiness. But he recognized that voice.

Then he saw her skipping down the road, dancing and singing. Byakuya's eye twitched slightly and he made his way towards her. He knew she saw him, but he continued singing that song. Then she stopped skipping and singing all together. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes held emotions. He didn't know what to make of it. But then his mind remembered what he has been through the entire day. He crossed his arms and-

"No! Forget it. I'm not in the mood to fight!" Abby beat him to the punch. "I'm happy now and you are not going to ruin it!" Then she smiled and whistled the same tune as her soon when she passed him. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. _How dare she! _He turned around and grabbed her by the arm and turned her back towards him. Abby made a strange girly noise when she came face to face with him.

"Have you any idea what you have done?"

Abby nodded. "Sure, I know the consequences, Byakuya."

His eyes darkened, because of her coolness and the use of his name without a suffix. But she yanked her arm back and poked him in the chest, the second time. "Well, I had a nice productive day. I made some new friends, besides you, and they want me all back. Isn't that nice. How was yours?" She asked innocently. Byakuya was gritting his teeth. "Ho, scratch that. I don't need to know. I can read it off your face."

He took a step back and closed his eyes. _She isn't worth killing, Byakuya. _His zanpakuto replied. _besides, she do brings the best out of you. _Byakuya opened his eyes. _So, you taking her side now. _Byakuya asked. His zanpakuto shook his head. _No, but you could be nice to her once in a while, Byakuya, it doesn't hurt. She cares much about you, you just can't see it. _Byakuya couldn't believe his mind. He watched her.

Abby was waiting for something from him, but instead he had an inner battle going on. _Probably Sen knocking some sense into him. Go Senbonzakura! _Then she saw him opening his eyes and they looked a bit different. Then he looked at her. She felt a bit exposed. _What did he tell him? _And she didn't know. Then Byakuya started to walk. Abby shook her head in confusion. _Talking about mood swings. That man is gonna give a whiplash one of these days. _Then she followed him.

"Euh, Byakuya," He eyed her, "-sama?" She said hastily.

"Hm."

"I'm sorry."

Byakuya stopped walking. Abby stared at his back. "This arrangement is not going to work out."

Abby raised her eyebrows. "You gonna ditch me?"

He turned around. "No." Abby looked relieved. "You will assist me so I can keep an eye on you."

"Euh." She was confused.

"Because of your little trip today, you are going to help be with my paperwork in the morning." He explained, cold.

Abby looked taken aback. _Paperwork? With Byakuya? _She smiled. "Sure, why not? This good be fun?"

"I doubt it." then he turned around again. Abby followed. And the evening started.

* * *

In the shadows, a person was watching them with a cool expression. _Who is this woman? _This person then decided to keep a close eye on her and try to figure it out what her purpose is here. _And what does Kuchiki know? Mmmm…_

Then he left with only the moonlight reflecting off his glasses.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait and I hoped that you all have enjoyed this long chapter.

Next chapter: Abby pretending to be a Lieutenant… could be fun?

See ya,

Jessie


	5. I feel like a Leiutenant

**And here is another chapter for all of you, thanks for the reviews so far. You people are like inspiration for me *smiles* but please stay tuned for another chapter in Abby's and Byakuya's life…**

* * *

**Chapter Five: I feel like a Lieutenant… And where is Renji?**

_Next morning…_

Abby stared at the two huge pile of papers in front of her.

It was a silent affair during breakfast and when Byakuya told her to follow him, Abby applied. It took them thirty minute walk to get to the 6th Division. During their walk, Byakuya didn't say a word while Abby took the time to look around. When they arrived at his office which was spacious, he pointed her towards a desk that normally belongs to a Lieutenant. When Abby took her seat, Byakuya dumped the piles on her desk.

Abby still couldn't believe her eyes. Byakuya took his own seat at his desk and went to work. She took one piece of paper and stared at it. She still had no idea what she need to do. She stared at Byakuya, but he was working already. Abby took a peek at the report. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Byakuya looked up.

"Something wrong?"

Abby was actually reading it. "You know," She said to him, "Ever since I got here, I can speak fluently Japanese and now," She showed him the report, "I can read it as well… Maybe I can write it too." She finished.

Byakuya stared at her. "You normally do not speak Japanese?"

Abby laughed, like it was a joke. "Hell, no! You're nuts? My language is Dutch, French, German and English. I could speak a few words and sentences in Japanese, that's all. Not enough to save my ass." She explained.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow and then scolded her for the use of 'ass'. But he went back to work.

"Ano, Byakuya?" He looked up again with annoyance. "What am I suppose to do here?"

The Captain sighed. "Just read the reports and sign it. Any important ones need to be verified by me." Abby nodded while blinking. "Put the signed ones into the box." Abby found the box. And nodded again.

"That's all?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Well, this shouldn't be hard." She replied. Byakuya shook his head and continued writing. She looked around for something to write with. But she couldn't find anything? Abby looked under the desk at any drawers in search of a ballpoint or something. Byakuya saw in the corner of his eye strange movements. When he looked up again he saw Abby looking all over the desk in search of something. He rolled his eyes.

"Need something?"

Abby looked up and smiled cheaply at him. "Yeah, something to write with."

Byakuya pointed out. "The small box on top of the desk contains utilises."

Abby saw the black rectaglar box and took it. She opened it. "A brush?"

"It's not a brush, it's a pen." Byakuya verified.

Abby looked like he was joking. "A pen? I need to write with a pen? Don't you have any ballpoints or something? Because he can't write with that." But Byakuya wasn't answering. Abby growled. "Stupid brush… now where is the ink?"

After twenty minutes, she went to work. First she had to figure it out to use the 'pen' and did some testing with it. When she was satisfied, she started at the reports and soon got bored. _Byakuya was right… This isn't fun at all. _She read the reports and signed them. At some she had to laugh, because it was so a waste of paper.

"Byakuya, listen to this." She hold the report in front of her. "Need a new toothbrush, permission of getting a new one a.s.a.p." Abby laughed. "Why does he not just go and get himself a new brush, I mean, does he really need permission or is he an attention seeker?"

Byakuya shrugged. There wasn't getting anything out of him. Abby shook her head and throw the paper in the basket. And this went on for two hours. She stretched herself and let out a deep breath. She looked up at the ceiling and spaced out for a moment. Her mouth was dry and she was thirsty.

Abby stood up. "I make us some thee!"

Byakuya looked up. She gazed at him and smiled. "Want some?" He nodded. She stepped away from the desk and went to the door. Then she placed her finger on her lips. "Say, where is the kitchen?"

"Go out the door, right and the end of the hall, take a left." Byakuya instructed her. Abby nodded. "Alright, see you in a swift!" Then she left. She did as he instructed and found the kitchen soon enough. It was small, but more then enough to boil some water. She filled the kettle with water and put it on the fire. Then she looked around.

"Who are you?"

Abby turned around and saw a shinigami standing in the doorway. She had dirty blond hair and was wearing glasses. She blinked. "Eum, I'm making some thee." Abby replied. The shinigami narrowed her eyes. "I'm Abby. I'm assisting Kuchiki-taicho with paperwork."

"I didn't know Taicho needed help?" She replied.

Abby shook her head. "Well, he couldn't finish it yesterday, so I kind off…"

"I see." She said. "Where is your zanpakuto?"

"I don't have one." Abby said, reaching for her hip.

"What?! No Zanpakuto! What's Taicho thinking?"

Abby smiled. "Well, for the moment I'm the Substitute Lieutenant." She said with a smile. _Well, I feel like one, doing all the paperwork. _Abby smirked. _Wait and see when the rumours are going around like wild fire. Byakuya would have a heart attack. _Abby looked through the cabinets for the thee bags and maybe some cookies to serve with it. She found a box with several flavours and put it on the tray she found. Then she took the kettle and poured it in a thee pot and together with two cups and put it on the tray. The shinigami was still staring at her.

Abby smiled and took the tray. "Well, of I go. Nice meeting you." She left the dumb struck shinigami behind and went back to the office.

As soon Abby left his office, Byakuya stood up and went over 'her' desk. He took several reports that she signed off and scanned it. He was rather impressed of her input and her writing abilities. Her skill with the pen was astonishing, almost on the same level as his. But recalling what she said earlier, he was even more impressed that she had no training in his own language. He scanned the reports and it was very accurate and to the point. He raised his eyebrows, because it was better done then his former Lieutenant.

He shook his head and returned to his seat. He didn't know what to think about this woman. If she had shinigami training and a zanpakuto, he would have took her as his second in command. But with stress on 'maybe'. He heard the water boil from the kitchen and he knew she was about to return. And on cue, the door opened and Abby entered. She balanced the tray on her right hand with concentration while opening the door with her left.

Abby put the tray on the small table in the middle of the office. Then she looked up. She felt his eyes on her as soon she entered. She smiled up at him and poured the hot water in the cups. "Well, aren't you coming?" She asked him. Byakuya sighed and stood up.

"No wonder you remarried?" Abby said, taunting. Byakuya looked annoyed and glared at her.

"What?"

Abby grinned. "Well, you work so had, that you are married to your desk. Is she nice to you?" Abby played.

Byakuya gave her a silent cold look.

Abby shrugged and offered him the box with thee bags. "I didn't know what you like, so, I brought the whole box." Byakuya took a green looking thee bag and put it in his cup. Abby took one that smelled like green thee and copied the captain. Then she slapped herself. Byakuya looked up. "Shoot, I forgot the sugar… Ah, well."

They drank their thee in silent while also taking a break. But Abby didn't like the silence very much. She stared at Byakuya who had his eyes closed and went over his features. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't noticed Byakuya staring at her. He scraped his throat and Abby jumped a bit.

"Ah, gomen."

"Hn."

Abby shook her head. "So, where is your Lieutenant?"

"I don't have one… yet."

"Okay… Have someone in mind?"

Byakuya looked up. "No."

_Not very talkative is he? _"Well, if you ask for my opinion, and I know you won't, I think you should consider taking Abarai Renji as your Fukutaicho. I know he's 6th seat in the 11th Division and so, but I think there's something there." Abby said.

Byakuya raised his eyebrow. "Why? Is this something you know about?"

"Who? Me? Well, I do know the future, don't I." She sipped from her thee. He narrowed his eyes.

"And you sure about this?"

"What? Are you considering it?" Abby asked.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "No. He's too brash… And loud."

Abby laughed. "Your kidding. That's like the statement of the year. But I do know this; he won't turn you down and I know you will be quite proud of him being you Fukutaicho. And as for the time being, I wouldn't mind taking this spot until you have decided to take one on." She emptied her cup.

Byakuya stared at her with his cool expression. "You?"

Abby nodded and placed her cup on the tray. "Sure why not? Besides, I'll be here and you can keep an eye on me. Isn't that a good arrangement? And the paperwork will get done as well."

"Hn."

"You're not much of a conversationalist, are you?" Abby asked.

"Do you always talk this much?"

"Well, of course. I have to speak for two, because you aren't." She said with a smile. Byakuya sighed, put the cup back on the tray and went back to his desk. Abby shook her head and cleaned up. In the next two hours, Abigail and Byakuya worked in silence, even when Abby wished for some music to kill the silence.

Around noon, Abby saw Byakuya cleaning his desk. Abby looked at the clock and it was already past twelve in the afternoon. Abby copied him and cleaned up hers. Then she concentrated her focus in his direction. Byakuya stood up and went to the door. He turned his head around. "Come."

Abby stood up and followed him out. "Where are we going?"

"Lunch."

"Oh." Abby thought that was a good idea. She was quite hungry and the last time she ate was breakfast. They walked out of the building and into the streets of Seireitei. "Do you people have a cantina or something where all of you get together?" She asked him.

"No. I eat at my mansion."

Abby looked shocked. "But, that's at the other side of Seireitei. It will takes us like, um, an hour by foot." She said. Byakuya halted in his tracks. _She's right? __I forgot she can__'t do shunpo. _He looked at her. "What?" She asked.

Byakuya couldn't believe he was doing this. He just hope he will forget it soon and that no one, he stressed on 'no one', will see him doing this. He turned around and faced her. Abby was unsure about what he was about to do. He offered his hand.

"What are you going to do?" She asked while taking his hand.

His face was neutral, but inside he wasn't sure himself. "I'm going to carry you, because I forgot you can't shunpo."

"Carry me?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay."

Byakuya pulled her closer to him and carried her bridal style. Abby made a noise when he took her in his arms and she was surprised that he was actually doing it. She smiled and throw her arms around his neck. The look on his face was priceless. "Well, if you're going to carry me like this, let's do it the proper way." She gave him a warm smile.

Byakuya"s heart was racing. _What is this feeling I have? _He lost a moment of reality as soon she thrown her arms around his neck. But he shook himself back and smirked. _Now lets see if she can handle this. _Then he shunpoed on spot. Abby screamed by the sudden speed and hopping from one point to the other. When he landed in his court yard, Abby's hair was a disarray and her eyes were big. She had a death grip on his neck. Byakuya loosened his grip on her, only a little.

Abby stared at him, then she grinned. "What a ride. Let's do it again!"

Byakya had a look of disbelieve on his face. _This woman… I can't figure her out. _

"Euh, Byakuya, you can let me go now." Abby said. Byakuya looked confused for a moment and then put her on the ground in a blink of an eye. Abby remodelled her hair and followed Byakuya inside the house. The servants bowed at them and they lead them to the dinning chambers. Abby used her nose and it smelled good. Byakuya seated himself and waited.

Abby looked around and saw none of the servants in the room. "Um, Byakuya-sama, can I sit cross legged?" she asked.

Byakuya looked up. _Now she's using a suffix after my name… why? _"Yes, you may."

"Thanks." Abby sat down and waited. The servants came with the food and they laid it out on the table. Abby's stomach was growling and soon she was eating. And again in the beginning it was a silent affair. But this time it was Byakuya who broke the silence.

"Why are you using my name in full and in my office not?" He asked.

Abby swallowed down her food before speaking. "Well, we are surrounded with servants and people, so… you can do the math. When in private I can call you whatever I want." She said.

Byakuya looked at her, like he didn't believe her.

"What? Hey! I do know about respect, Byakuya-sama, and I mean it to use it in front of people and other captains, ya know." She told him. Byakuya's eye twitched slightly, but nodded at her explanations. _Well, at least she knows how to behave in front of others. _But he still couldn't understand her. He took a last bite of his food and signalled the servants. They came and went. Soon, Byakuya and Abby walked side by side in the corridors of the Kuchiki Mansion.

"So, are we returning to your office?"

"No. I have a Captain meeting in the after noon. You will stay here." He said bluntly.

"What?"

He turned around, expressionless.

"But, what am I suppose to do?" She asked him.

"Whatever you like, Abigail. But you will not leave this house. Understood." He said, cold. Abby looked down, but in secret, she was pissed. "Have I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." She growled, looking away from him. Byakuya didn't care for the moment, but he had a bad feeling about this. _I can't possibly take her to the meeting? Like that will ever happen. _He turned around and left. He felt her burning gaze in his back and the bad feeling intensified. _I have a bad feeling… _

Abby was fuming. She crossed her arms and stared at space, not really knowing what to do. She sighed. _Now what? _She turned around and looked up her room. Once she was in her room, she threw herself on her futon and buried her face in her pillow and screamed. After a minute she turned around and stared at the ceiling. _Why can't Byakuya be a normal guy for once? _Abby sighed and stood up.

When she sat on the porch and overlooked the garden, she felt sad. How she wished things could have been different. She closed her eyes and made her mind go blank. Abby concentrated on her breathing and felt at ease. Suddenly the breeze caressed her face and the sounds of waves filled her ears. _Wait? Waves? _She opened her eyes and stared at the ocean, which filled her vision. She was startled for a looked around. She found herself in her mindscape, be she never took a moment to really enjoy it. The last time she was here, she was having a pleading conversation with Senbonsakura and didn't really had the time to be at peace in her own mind.

The breeze was warm and she smiled. The sand was like sand and the threes were very natural. She stood up and walked around, enjoying the view. _But how come I have this, if I don't even have a zanpakuto? Well, never mind that… _She really felt at home here, only she wished that someone was here with her. She would have liked that. Then suddenly, she felt her mind shift, like something was coming her way. She turned around.

In the distance a figure was coming towards her. She narrowed her eyes to make out who it was until a familiar figure came in sight. She broke out in a smile. "Sen!" Abby ran towards the samurai, but she managed to stop in front of him instead of jumping on him.

"_Hallo, Abby." _He returned.

"It is so good to see you again!" Abby said, with a smile on her face. She didn't know if Sen was smiling back because of his mask. She wondered if he ever took it off. "But, what are you doing here?"

He shook his head slightly. "_And here I thought you were glad to see me again."_

Abby laughed and punched him slightly on the arm. "You're funny, I wished Byakuya was like that." She said sadly.

"_Maybe there's hope after all, just be patience." _

Abby raised her eyebrow. "Euh, what do you mean?"

"_My master is a bit slow about those things, give him time." _He replied. Abby nodded. They walked along the shoreline and enjoyed their company. Sen told her about Soul Society and Seireitei and any other questions she had. The zanpakuto was happy to give her all the information she needed. They laughed at her jokes and Senbonzakura then finally agreed to help her with her swordsmanship.

"Thanks you so much!" Abby threw her arms around his neck and kissed his mask. Behind the mask, Senbonzakura was blushing. Being so close to him, Abby managed to see his eyes. "Do you ever take off your mask, Sen-sama?" Still holding him, Sen shook his head to her. "Why?"

"_I…"_

"Or are you afraid of you appearance? I promise, I really don't mind… but I really want to see your face, if you don't mind." Abby smiled at him. "I won't tell anyone."

Senbonzakura pushed her away gently and took a step back. He sighed, then shook his head again. _"I rather not… if you don't mind, Abby-sama." _He gave her a slight bow. Abby gave him a warm smile and nodded. "Sure, no problem." And she left it with that. Suddenly Sen looked up, like he was listening to something. "Something wrong?"

"_My master is calling me."_

"Really? I didn't hear a thing."

"_He's my master not yours."_

"Count my lucky stars." Abby smiled. Sen bowed to her.

"_I must go." _He replied.

"Sure, don't let him wait. You never know when he loose it."

Senbonzakura laughed. "_It wouldn't be the first." _Then he was gone, like snow before the sun. Abby sighed, alone again. She looked around and breathed in the smell of the sea. Then she walked out of her inner world.

Meanwhile…

Kuchiki taishou was fuming. He took great strides with annoyance, not because of the Meeting, but he couldn't get no response out of his zanpakuto. When he asked for his opinion, Senbonzakura wasn't there. The bond was still there, but not the spirit! And because of that, he missed half of the meeting and lucky for him he managed to maintain his poker face. It was like his zanpakuto left a note telling him he will be right back… which was innerving him.

When he left the meeting hall, he called his zanpakuto spirit and that it was he was doing right now. Then suddenly the spirit shifted back inside his head and Byakuya skipped a step. That was a first! He was mad at his soul spirit and he let him feel that. But Senbonzakura didn't paid any attention to that.

_Where have you been! _Byakuya asked, sternly. He felt his spirit smile.

_Somewhere you never manage to get. _Senbonzakura replied. Byakuya gritted his teeth and growled.

_You will tell me. _Byakuya demanded.

Senbonzakura shrugged. _I has with Abby-sama._

Byakuya halted absurdly. He couldn't believe his ears. _What? What were you doing with her?_

Senbanzakura smiled. _Having a good conversation. _Then the spirit went silent. Byakuya was still fuming. He would have a good chat with that woman. Then he shunpoed towards his mansion.

Abby was tiding up her room. It was weird to be back in the real world after such a peaceful moment of walking at the beach. The smile never left her face after the minute she 'woke' up. She put away her cloths and readied her futon for the night. But first there was still dinner and she was dieing to have a bath.

A cold shiver went up her spine and looked around. It meant only one thing. Kuchiki was home. Abby rolled her eyes. Senbonzakura probably told him where he has been, like she cared. She left her room and made her way towards the dinning room. When she turned the corner, she came face to face with the stoic face of Byakuya. And he didn't looked all too happy. Abby rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing?" Byakuya said angrily. "Because of that I have half listened to the meeting because you and now my own zanpakuto doesn't want to speak to me. What have you done!?"

Abby blinked. _Waow, that was the longest speech I have ever heard from him. I must be dreaming. _Abby smiled up at him. "Gij zijt de grootste anozelaar dat op deze planeet rond loopt!" Abby replied.

This time it was Byakuya who blinked. He had no idea what she just has said and it shook him a bit. Abby turned around and went the other way. "I'm taking a bath! And don't expect me for dinner!" Then she stormed away leaving a very confused Byakuya behind. He shook his head. What went wrong here? Here, he thought he was getting to her, but she turned the table and she got him. And he had to find out what exactly she said to him.

He took a deep breath, regain his posture and continued towards the dinner room.

Kaoru drew a bath for Abby. When the bath was full, the handmaiden left and Abby undressed herself. The water was warm and she relaxed. _The only thing that is missing is some music. Maybe I should visit Urahara and order a stereo. _She smiled. She must have fell asleep for a moment, because the water cooled off a bit. She blinked away her wariness. Then suddenly the door opened and Byakuya entered in his nightclothes. Abby screeched and Byakuya was startled out of his mind.

Abby grabbed the shampoo bottle and threw it at his face. He dodged it with ease. "Baka! Knock before you enter, you moron!" Abby shouted. Byakuya looked at her… he really looked. Abby looked down realising why. Then she snatched up her towel and covered herself. "If you wanted to see me naked, Byakuya, you just have to ask." Byakuya made a noise and turned around.

"Gomen." He replied. Abby smirked. She stepped out of the bath and walked over to him. Byakuya felt her behind her, but managed to remain in control of himself. Abby leaned against his back and brought her face to his ear.

"Something in particular you want here?" She asked sweetly. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, confused of her. He turned around and looked down at her. She was covered in her towel, her long hair was went and she was showing some legs. He swallowed, like any man would do.

Abby smiled inside. _Boys will be boys. _"Well? What do you want?" She asked again. Byakuya was silent. Her green eyes were intense and it made him warm inside. He slapped himself mentally. Abby stared back into his grey eyes and butterflies flew around in her stomach.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can offer." He said coolly. Abby raised her eyebrows. A cold stone dropped into her stomach.

She turned around. "Your lose." while doing that, her very wet hair collided with Byakuya. And it annoyed him. Then she gave him a glare. "Do you mind?" She pointed at the door. Byakuya lifted his chin up and left. Abby grabbed her chest. Her heart was beating fast. _Why in the world possessed you to do that? _She said to herself. But she had a good look on his face. He was checking her out. She smirked.

Well, like Senbonzakura said; there was hope for him after all.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you people enjoyed this episode?**

**Did anyone noticed the qoute from The Last Samurai?**

**And a little translation here: "**Gij zijt de grootste anozelaar dat op deze planeet rond loopt!" **It's dutch and it means: "you are the biggest idiot that walks this earth" Well, close to that.**

**Alright don't forget to review!!!**

**Next on Somewhere over the Rainbow: A little cat and mouse game between Abby and Byakuya, a visit to Jushiro to complain and many more…**

**Stay tuned**


	6. Lust and Caution

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for all of you - enjoy!!!**

**Review!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Lust and Caution. **

The next morning, Abby arrived at breakfast in her shinigami uniform and noticed that Byakuya was already seated. Like all mornings, it was a very silent affaire. Even if a bomb would explode right next to Kuchiki, he wouldn't even move a facial muscle, but that would be impossible anyway because he would have been blown away. Abby giggled at the thought.

Byakuya looked up from his tea when she giggled, but he didn't showed any emotion. But inside he was in a turmoil. After he has seen her in the bathroom, he couldn't sleep that night. He was only thinking about her and what he would have done with… He shook his head mentally. _I got to stop thinking about this! I've totally lost it. _Byakuya was confused with himself and why did she had such an effect on him.

Abby prepared her tea, wishing there was coffee on the table. _I will have a chat with the kitchen staff. This is injustice not to have caffeine here! _In the corner of her eye, she saw that Byakuya was battling with himself. He may not show it, but she could tell from his body language. _What's his problem. Looks like didn't he slept well… _Abby shrugged. _His problem. _She grimaced when she took a sip from her tea. _And how the hell can he drink this stuff? _Abby put her cup away and ate some bread with marmalade. _Another thing; they need to get Chocolate paste too. _While she ate, she was thinking about the day to come.

Byakuya was still holding his cup. He shot glances at the woman. It appeared she had no problems of what happened last night. _Women! How do they do it? _He gripped his tea cup and glared at the warm liquid inside. What was she doing to him. Then the horror came; he was going to be working with her all day. Byakuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But the image of her being naked… _No! Stop it Kuchiki! You're a noble for Kami's sake! _Byakuya put down his cup and tried to relax. She made a noise and he looked up. Her hair caressed her face and how he loved to touch those… He mentally slapped himself. This was not going to work. She must bewitched him or something, there was no other explanation. He shifted his legs under him and glanced at her.

Abby had the feeling she was being watched. She looked to Byakuya who had (yes, you guessed it) an expressionless look on his face. She raised her eyebrow. "So, what's on today's schedule?" She asked him. He looked confused for a moment and Abby was interested of why. Normally, Kuchiki was very composed, but today he was totally out of it. _I wonder? _

Byakuya blinked. "Schedule?" This was a first and he was horrified.

She gave him a pointed look. "Hallo-o-o! Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the Sixth Division, is there still paperwork to be done before lunch break or what?"

Byakuya shook himself out of his stupor. "Yes, there is." He said.

"And a meeting in the after noon again?" She asked sarcastically.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "No."

Abby looked up. "Oh, really. That's a first."

Byakuya had to admit that he wouldn't last the day being with her like this. He rather fight a Menos Grande with his bare hands then be with her for the whole day. But nothing was planned in the afternoon. He was thinking carefully. He couldn't loose her out of sight, but then be with her the entire day… He made up his mind. "You are free to do what ever you like after lunch break." There he has said it. _And hopefully, I don't regret this._

Abby's eyes lighted up at this. "Really." She shot up, ran to him and kissed him on the cheek. Byakuya was horrified at the gesture and totally froze up. Abby was happy. _Well, looks like he does has a sensible side in him. _She pulled away and stood up and walked to the door.

Byakuya was still frozen on the floor and still felt the tinkling sensation on his left cheek. Now, this will haunt him for the rest of the day. Abby was tapping with her foot and he looked up.

"Come on! We got work to do and I would like to be finished before lunch break." She said, arms crossed.

Byakuya stoop up and righted his clothes. She was quite ambitious about working, he got to admit that. He prayed that his next lieutenant wouldn't be like her. Abby let him lead him and when they reached the exit he stopped. He has totally forgot she can't shunpo. He pushed down his emotions and offered his hand to her.

Abby looked at him, first in confusion then she understood it. She smiled when he lifted her up and she put her arms around his neck. She paid close attention towards his face. It didn't show anything, but his eyes told her a story. Then he shunpoed them towards his Division. Abby was thrilled with this and when he put her on the ground, she had a huge smile on her face. "I think I will get used to this." She told him.

Byakuya gave a sideways glance, but didn't say anything. Abby followed him. "But it would be more fun if I could do this by myself. Imagine all the places I can be in a flash, got to be fantastic." Byakuya listened with only one ear. He was trying to get to his office. Some Shinigami were already presented for and paid him respect. "And maybe," Abby continued. "We could race against each other."

That he did hear. "I doubt it." He replied.

Abby shrugged. "Whatever. But don't come crying to me when I do beat you and I will tell you; I told you so!" Some shinigami were quite interested at the duo that passed them. They have heard about this substitute Lieutenant and they were confused why their captain would take someone like her. She doesn't even has a zanpakuto! Abby smiled at them and waved until the two of them entered their office.

She closed the door behind her and went to her desk. Byakuya was already seated at his desk while she went through the papers. After a few minutes, both of them were working in silence. But Byakuya had a hard time concentrating while she made funny noises. He almost broke his pen when she moaned while stretching. Byakuya gritted his teeth. _Survive this until break time… _He said it like a mantra in his head.

To all this, Abby had no clue what was going on with him. She was concentrating on her own work, but from time to time she had a little cramp in her neck. _Should I ask Byakuya to give me a massage? No, he probably would loose a nerve. _Abby moaned when she twisted her neck a bit. In the corner of her eye, she saw that he almost broke his pen with her wordless expression. And that gave her an idea. _Oh, I'm evil! _She stood up and walk to his desk. She bended over and planted her hands on the desk while giving him a good view of her chest.

Byakuya heard her get up and walked over to him. _What does she want now? _She bended over and looked at him, but he was looking somewhere else. Well, basically he had no other choice. Her chest was on his eye height. But he tore his eyes away from her chest and looked at her.

Abby was satisfied with the result. _Well, after seeing me naked, he wouldn't have no problems about this, right? Guess I was wrong… _Abby blinked once. "Do you like some tea? I'll getting some." She straightened up. "Be right back." And gone was she.

Byakuya let out a long sigh. Why was she doing this to him. He put down his pen and buried his face in his hands. She was provoking him, that was what she was doing. He shifted on his chair because it was getting a bit tight there. _Just because I made little mistake entering the bathroom, she has to torture me for this? _Women were so complicated beings. Byakuya straightened himself in his chair. This couldn't go unpunished. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths.

The door opened and Abby walked in, singing. "Guten Morgen, guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Diese Nacht blieb dir verborgen. Doch du darfst nicht traurig sein." She balanced the tray on her left hand while she closed the door. Singing, she put the tray down on the table and at the same time he had a nice view of her butt. Byakuya gritted his teeth. She was doing this on purpose! It was starting to get to him.

"Abigail!" he shouted.

The woman in question jumped at his voice and turned around. "What? What did I do?" she said.

Byakuya looked furious at her. But Abby had no idea what his problem was. Was it her singing or something. "You don't want tea? I had no idea?"

"No!" He replied. Then he massaged his temples, eyes closed. Abby looked puzzled for a moment. She took her seat and poured herself some tea and this time she hadn't forgotten the sucker. She liked her tea sweet. "Please, just stay there." He replied.

Abby shrugged and drank.

Byakuya needed some control. Maybe he could asked someone to spar with him. He needed to let go of some steam and really fast. No, he needed to feel pain of exercising with his zanpakuto instead of these foreign emotions. Emotions he hadn't have for over forty-five years and he needed to be away from her.

Abby drank her tea and them seated herself back at her desk. She was paying no attention to mister I-am-cool-and-emotionless. _I couldn't care less. _She paid back attention to her work. She sang under her breath while signing the papers. And this went on until lunch break. Before Abby could say anything, Byakuya vanished out of the door.

"Okaaay."

She stashed away her papers and exit the room. _How rude of him, leaving without me. Wait till tonight… _She plotted. She made up her mind. She was going to have lunch break with Ukitake-dono. A smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

Ukitake was enjoying his afternoon lunch when suddenly someone hugged him from behind. It almost gave him a heart attack. "Missed me?" Said a woman's voice. Ukitake looked surprised to hear her voice again after so long. The woman came from behind his back and she gave him a warm smile.

"Abby-sama." he replied in kind. "What a pleasant surprise." then he gave a small cough. Abby touched his arm, but Ukitake smiled back at her.

"Well, I was thinking; why not visit my dear friend and have lunch with him. It has been too long." She said sweetly.

Ukitake sweat dropped, but gesture her to join him. "How was your day so far?"

"Prrrfth, same old same old. You never know with ol' Byakuya. It like talking with a statue of Greek God in all his shining presence. Cold, stoney and unresponsive. He even has the personality of a statue. I think I have more response from a coma patient telling BEEP…BEEP…BEEP, letting me know he's still alive. And I need chocolate." Abby said. "Oh, Jushiro, you must save me from this dreadful agony."

Ukitake looked at her with his mouth open, holding his tea cup a few inches from his lips.

"You should seen the look on your face." Abby laughed when Ukitake snapped his mouth shut. "Oh, this looks delicious."

"Please, help yourself, Abby-sama." He said. Abby smiled at me. "Are you still at his mansion?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, and I am so bored out of my mind with that man." She put a piece of rice ball in her mouth. "In the mornings, he doesn't speak. During work, he doesn't speak. During lunch, he doesn't speak. During dinner, yes you guessed it; he doesn't speak!" Jushiro looked amused. "He is getting on my nerves." Abby finished.

"Well, he has always been like that." He replied, sipping from his tea.

Abby eyed him. "No way! I think something happened during his teen years. Maybe he never got laid the way he wanted it."

Jushiro cleared his throat. "I wouldn't know about that. But yes, he has some issues."

"His issues issues got issues." Abby replied. "No really, he needs to get laid. That's the only solution to his problems."

"Abby-sama, you need to stand in his shoes for a moment." he said. Abby stopped smiling and glared at him. Jushiro sweat dropped. _Why? Why is she looking to me like that? _"Euh, Abby-chan are you mad at me?"

"No." She replied cold. "You told me to take a moment and stand in his shoes. Well?"

"Well, that's a good imitation of Kuchiki-taishou." Jushiro said, warily. But Abby dropped the act.

"Damn, my face hurts. How does he do it whole day long? Year after years." Abby took another rice ball and enjoyed it. "If he keeps doing that for the next months, I'm moving out!"

"Where will you go?"

Abby looked at him with a glint in her eyes. "Well, to you of course. At least you'll be better company."

Jushiro gave her a small smile. "Euh, sure."

"Thanks. That's settled then." Abby returned to her lunch. "By the way, he saw me naked last night!"

Jushiro choked on his tea and got a violent cough. Abby clapped him on the back. "You're right. That's was so rude of him. And did you know he kept staring at me?" Ukitake shook his head while catching his breath. "I know, I know, I have a nice figure, but really, that was uncalled for."

"Who saw who naked last night!"

Abby looked up and Kyoraku-taishou entered the room. His pink kimono twirled around him and he took up the room like he owned it. Meanwhile, Jushiro managed to have his breath back and greeted his friend. Abby retook her seat. "Well, me. Byakuya saw me naked last night."

Shunsui raised his eyebrows. "Maa, and I wasn't there to see it too." He wined.

"You didn't asked." Abby told him. Shunsui looked up interested. But before he could reply, Jushiro changed the subject.

"How did your appointment with Yamamoto-soutaichou go?" Jushiro asked him.

Shunsui sighed when he sat down. "Like always, Shiro-kun. He'll take it into consideration. It will take some time until we will hear the results."

Abby looked confused. "You went to see the Commander?"

Shunsui nodded. "Of course I did, actually I knocked on his door and just went in."

Abby gapped at him. "You can do that? Without an appointment?"

Shunsui blinked at her and shrugged. "Of course. Who told you otherwise?"

Abby balled her fists and growled. "I'm going to kill Kuchiki!"

Shunsui leaned over to his friend. "Did I say something wrong?"

Jushiro shook his head. "Calm down Abby-sama. What did Kuchiki-taishou said to you?"

"He told me, he will make an appointment with the Commander and told me he was to busy. If I had known I just can knock on his door and ask nicely for a small talk, he can't refuse, right?" Abby asked them. The two men eyed each other and then at Abby.

"Why did you wish to see the Commander, my love." Shunsui asked.

Abby looked sceptical. "What do you think, honey?" She crossed her arms. Jushiro elbowed his friend in the side and Shunsui came to the conclusion.

"Oh!"

Abby nodded. "Well, the first thing I'm going to do tomorrow is have a word with the Commander and I have a few things to say." She growled. Then she looked up. "What did you two talked about?" She asked him.

Shunsui smiled. "I'm afraid I -" Abby glared at him and Shunsui cleared his throat. "Well, it was about what you told us. But Yama-jiji already know about it through Kuchiki-taishou, but somehow he was glad that we knew about it too."

"He's mad at me, right?" She asked.

Kyoraku-taishou grimaced a bit. "A bit, but it was blown over pretty soon when I told him it was wrong of him to do so. I told him you didn't quite feel right about it; telling anyone."

Abby nodded and drank some tea. "Well, thanks for that."

"Anything for you, my sweet."

Jushiro rolled his eyes. "Yes, it is true you can knock on the first Division's door, but if you aren't a Shinigami it would be a bit difficult."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "How difficult?" An eerie glow surrounded her when she spoke sweetly and with a smile on her face.

Shunsui leaned closer to his friend and whispered: "She really do a good imitation of Unohana-taishou, right?" Jushiro nodded.

"Well, for one thing, you don't carry a zanpakuto and you don't have any Division you belong to. So, that makes it a bit difficult." Jushiro explained.

Abby kept glaring, but then she had an idea. She started to grin like a maniac. Both men shuddered at her smile. Shunsui didn't dare to ask what was on her mind, but he sacrificed himself for the greater love of his life. "My dear, what's on your mind?"

Abby smiled. "Oh, nothing, just my ticket way in. And I just got the right thing for that."

"Do we want to know?" Asked Jushiro.

"No, probably not. If I told you, I would have to kill you. But I like you too much, so, I'm not telling a thing. You probably will hear it soon enough anyway." She replied.

Shunsui nodded along with his friend. "Well, we don't want to be accomplices, now do we, Shiro-kun?"

"No."

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. At least now Abby has laughed along with the other two shinigami. She had a wonderful day and it pained her when she had to leave. Jushiro promised her that she was always welcome to have lunch with them and she agreed. On the way 'home' she was plotting to visit the Commander in his own office without anyone noticing. But first she need to stop by her 'own' office while on the way back.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Seireitei, Byakuya was working his butt off. After he had lunch, in silence, he decided to visit the dorms of his Division and analyzed of his shinigami were in top condition. And was that a wake up call for them. Nobody expected him to came 'barging' in and demanded of everyone to take up arms and have some exercises. How wrong they were.

When everyone was well informed of what was going on and by the end of the entire trial, everyone was afraid of their captain and tried to stay out of his way. Nobody had an idea what was going on with their Captain or why he was so mad (not in a insane way, mind you) Even when the Eleven Division came looking what went wrong with the Sixth. And when Zaraki came by, Byakuya challenged him in a friendly spar. It was kind odd coming from the stoic Sixth Division Captain. Some were asking if the sky was falling or the end was near.

Zaraki at the other hand didn't mind at all, because he loved a could fight and he always wanted to fight with the Noble. He rubbed him in the wrong way anyway. Their fight lasted for a few hours until both of them stopped because their was no point in fighting anyway. But for Byakuya it was refreshing. When they parted ways, Zaraki told him to look him up if he wanted to have a go again. Byakuya gave him a cold glare and left.

And know he longed for a nice warm bath. His uniform was drenched in sweat and his hair was wet. Even his feet hurts, but above all he was very content. When he entered his room, he took his time to get out of his cloths while he was totally relaxed and blocked everything else out. Now, very naked he went to his bathroom.

When Abby managed to find the thing she needed for tomorrows plan, she returned home early and decided to have a shower. The handmaidens told her that Kuchiki wasn't back yet and she was glad about it. After the shower, which was like heaven, she returned to her room.

You have to know that the bathroom has two doors. One that was leading to Byakuya's room and one that let to Abby's room. And because everything has the same colour and interior, everything managed to look the same. So, accidents do happen when you are a bit confused. And when Abby and Byakuya decided to take the same door to exit, things could get ugly.

Byakuya opened the door, but at the same time, a butt naked Abby crashed into him. Her face was glued to his chest while his arms went around her waist. And in shock, both of them landed on the floor with Abby on top. Her eyes wide, she stared at him.

"For Kami's sake!" Byakuya managed to get words out.

"Why are you naked?!" Abby shouted at him while her hands were all over him.

"Why are you wet?!" He shouted back, getting an eyeful… again. Abby realised it and shot up.

"Oh my God?!" She shouted again. "Cover yourself." but at the same time she looked him ever and what she saw was very interesting. She covered herself with his haori while Byakuya, butt naked, ran into the bathroom to get a towel. "I can't believe this!"

Byakuya came back with his waist covered and glared at her. "That's mine." He pointed at his haori. "And this is my room."

"Well for your information all the doors in your damn mansion looks the same. Place some names on it." Abby shouted, holding the haori close to her. "And for your haori, well, I'm keeping it until I have my cloths on." Abby ran passed him and through the bathroom to her own room.

Byakuya stood frozen on his spot. He couldn't believe his eyes. Everything went smoothly this afternoon and now this? He buried his face in his hand. He couldn't believe this and this time she saw him naked. And why does he make such a fuss about it? Byakuya shook his head. This got to stop. He checked the bathroom if it was Abby free and decided to take a shower instead of a bath.

Abby leaned against her door that let to the bathroom. When she heard the shower on, she let out a deep breath. A warm feeling was spreading through her body. She still felt his naked chest against her face and when she saw him naked… oh boy, what a view. And she got to tell, he had some nice equipment there. She grinned. Now she know about what she will be dreaming tonight, but she can't tell for Byakuya.

* * *

**Well, you have to know, Byakuya is still a male and chemisty can happen even to him. And Abby doesn't make it easy on him. I had a lot fun writing this chapter, I took the idea from 'the proposal' (I just love that movie) and it fitted.**

**If there are some spelling mistakes left in this chapter, let me know. I doubled checked it, but I'm not perfect!**

**Next chapter: Abby visits Yamamoto and she finds some shocking revelations about herself.**

**Stay tuned.**


	7. Powers Uncovered

**Disclaimer: see chapter one**

**Another chapter has arrived! Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Powers Uncovered.**

BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…

Abby shut down her cell phone. It was a few minutes before sunrise and she needed to get ready. She stood up and got dressed and pulled on the haori she managed to get from last night accident. But now the big mission: she needed to get into Byakuya's room, where he was still asleep (mind you) and get his zanpakuto. _That will be easy, right? _Abby went through the bathroom and slowly opened Byakuya's door. She peeked inside. From her point of view, she saw that he was asleep. She stepped inside and looked around. Then she saw Senbonzakura laying right next to his futon. She tiptoed and stretched out her hand to take the katana. When she had him in her grasp, Byakuya made a small noise. She stared at him, frozen. Her heartbeat was going up, but she took a moment to look at his face.

He was sleeping peacefully. She has never seen his face like this before. It was… normal, for the lack of word and… cute. Abby blinked and took the katana to her chest and backed away out of the room. When she was in her room again, she straightened her cloths and shoved the zanpakuto in her obi.

_Should I ask what you are planning now?_

Abby was startled for a moment when the voice entered in her mind. _Not really, but for your information, you are my ticket way in._

_Ticket? Way in? What are you talking about. _he asked.

Abby shook her head. _Not now. I'll tell you later. Let's go and I promise I will return you to Byakuya as soon as I'm finished with my own business._

Senbonzakura went silent, but he wasn't complaining. Abby was glad for that. Then she left the mansion.

It was a long trek to the First Division quarters, but Abby managed to get there when the sun was up. Everyone stared at her and she ignored them all. When she managed to reach to door that let to the Commander, she was quite nervous. She didn't even prepared a speech. What was she about to say to him. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

Then she knocked.

The door opened and Sasakibe-Fukutaishou stared at her. She gave him a warm smile. "Hey, how you doing? Is the Commander in?"

He blinked at her, then he checked her out. It confused him. She was dressed in the sixth Division haori and that zanpakuto looked extremely like Kuchiki's. He was very suspicious of her. "Who are you?"

"Rokubantai-Fukutaishou, Abigail Macatyre. At your service." Abby said. Sasakibe narrowed his eyes.

"Let her in, Chojiro." A voice came from the inside. Sasakibe sighed and stepped aside for her to enter. Abby thanked him and looked up from the spacious room. From here she could see all of Seireitei. She looked at her right and she saw the old man sitting behind his desk. She went to it and bowed respectfully to him.

"Yamamoto-Soutaishou, it is an honour to finally meet you." Abby greeted him. Yamamoto didn't smile but his eyes said otherwise.

"Why are you here, Abigail-san?"

Abby looked up. "Well, we never got around for making an appointment and I really wanted to see you… So, here I am." She explained.

Yamamoto nodded. "So, is that the reason why you are impersonating Kuchiki-Taishou?"

Abby faintly smiled. "Not really, but it was easier for me to get here… You see, if you are dressed like a shinigami… but it think the haori overdid it a bit."

Yamamoto gave a small smile. Abby relaxed. "You are very resourceful and I hope you give Kuckiki-Taishou's zanpakuto back."

Abby nodded. "Of course."

"Now, the reason why you are here." He said. Abby was about to reply but the Commander beat her to it. "I know what you are about to say and I stand by my decision."

"What decision… if I may ask."

"That I will do nothing for the moment."

"What!"

"Abigail! If you said is true, then I can't allow anyone to know or to find out. It already pains me that you told Ukitake and Kyoraku about it," He held up his hand before Abby could see anything, "and I understand the situation. Both Captains will talk to no one about this matters on my orders, even to you."

"But… what about me?"

Yamamoto sighed and stood up. He walked towards the balconies and looked down on Seireitei. Abby followed him and left her eyes take in the wonder of Soul Society. "I have heard you doing paperwork in the Sixth Division under Kuchiki-taishou?"

Abby nodded. "I had no other choice."

"Kuchiki-taishou felt the need to give you protection and so he was willing to do this. And of course I told him to continue this arrangement." He looked at her, but Abby didn't dare to meet his eyes. "This also includes to be in his proximity. I believe some think you are his Fukutaishou, am I correct?"

Abby looked up. "They really say that?" Yamamoto nodded. "But I'm not even a shinigami."

"It seems that you posses a lot of Reiatsu, my child. With training, you can become a shinigami if that is what you wish." He replied. Abby couldn't believe her ears. She, a shinigami? "I can make it permanent."

"What permanent?"

"To be Rokubantai Fukutaishou." He said. Abby blinked. "I realise the lack of training which can be mended and in the meantime, Kuchiki can keep an eye on you and protect you from any harm. Besides, the Sixth Division needs a Lieutenant, with all the work need to be done."

"But… that wouldn't be fair to others who are trying to get the post."

"Temporary then, until you and Kuchiki-taishou manage to find a good candidate. But in the meantime you will be acting Lieutenant. Is that clear?"

Abby looked down.

"It's for your own protection, child." Yamamoto said kindly. Abby sighed and nodded.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Soutaishou." Abby bowed. "But, I have a feeling Kuchiki-taishou is not going to like it."

"If he doesn't, he will have to answer to me." Yamamoto said, smiling. Abby smiled back.

"Ano… I have actually no idea how far back I have been send and I really would love to know." Abby asked politely. Yamamoto looked back over the Court.

"Twenty years."

Abby almost fainted. _What! Twenty years! That means… Ichigo isn't even born yet! _That came hard to her. Abby steadied herself on the balcony. Yamamoto looked a bit worried. Abby's mind was racing. Twenty years which means they have plenty of time to come up with a solution about Aizen and Abby has time enough to train to become a shinigami. But twenty years was long. Why did that voice brought her so far into the past. She couldn't figure in out. Is there something else she needed to do?

"Twenty years." She whispered.

"Plenty of time to become strong until the time comes." He said.

Abby looked at him. "Wouldn't it be better if you intervene now?"

He shook his head. "Some things meant to happen, child. But now we know some of the future's plan and can mould it to our hand."

"But many things can go wrong, sir."

Yamamoto nodded. "Indeed it can." Then he smiled at her. "But for now, let us not worry."

Abby sighed and nodded. He returned to his seat and sat down. Abby returned to her spot in front of the desk. She nibbled on her lip and waited. "What I like you to do now, is to go down at the Fourth Division and report yourself to Unohana-taishou."

Abby arched an eyebrow. "The Fourth? Why, if I may ask?"

"Just for a check up or do you rather go down to the Twelfth?"

Abby shook her head furiously. "No!" She paced her hand on her chest. "Please, don't do that!"

Yamamoto laughed. "Of course not." There was a humorous glint in his eyes. Abby didn't know he had that in him. No wonder, if he organises thee parties, at least the man was comical. Abby gave him a smile.

"Oh you!"

Yamamoto smiled. "Please, report to Unohana taishou. That's all I'm asking."

Abby nodded and bowed. "Will be done, Soutaishou." The General nodded and dismissed her. Abby left his office with a deep breath. _Well, that went alright._

_I couldn't agree more._

Abby smiled at Senbonzakua's voice. _Glad you enjoyed that._

Sen smiled. _I do not regret of you 'sword-napping' me. _The spirit joked. Abby laughed. Some Shinigami gave her weird looks. Some avoided to pass her on the way.

_I wished Byakuya had your kind of humour. _Abby replied.

Sen raised his eyebrow. _He has, but he has them buried very deep. _

Abby rolled her eyes. _Guess I need to buy a big, very big, shovel then. Now… Where is the Fourth Division again?_

Senbonzakura helped her to get to the Fourth. It took them some time. _My master isn't very happy right now. _Sen replied out of the blue. Abby looked at the road.

_Oh, really? My bad. How mad his he? On the scale of 1 to 10. With 10 being very bad. _Abby asked.

_12 at least. _Sen replied. Abby grimaced.

_Does he like chocolate? _She asked the spirit. Senbonzakura was confused, but replied with a 'no'. _Well, at least warn me if he gets in the vicinity so I can hide myself or pray… _She said. After many more turns, she finally arrived at the Fourth Division. When she entered the building, many whispers rose up at her appearance. People sneaked glances at her and were wondering why she was wearing a haori. Many other wondered who she was in the first place. But Abby ignored all those whispers and looked for someone to help her locate the captain.

When she found someone and was about to ask, a voice called her from behind. "Macatyre-fukutaishou." Abby turned around and came face to face with Unohana. She has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wear the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair was long and was always worn as a large braid in front. Abby admired her, except for her creepiness. Besides, she has a long braid herself.

"Unohana-taishou." Abby bowed. "I was ordered to come here."

Unohana nodded. "Hai, Soutaishou send me a Hell Butterfly in advance. It took you same time to get here, I presume?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, well… I can't shunpo yet and I didn't know where the Fourth Division was… so. But here I am."

Unohana smiled. "I see. Let us proceed in my office." Abby followed her. People kept starring her and it started to freak her out. Unohana noticed it and she smiled. "Maybe next time you shouldn't were a captain haori and people won't stare at you." She said.

Abby could slap herself. She totally forgot about the haori she was wearing. "But it smells so nice." He said out of the blue. Unohana eyed her, then she smiled like she knew something. Abby gave her a look.

"I see."

"See what?"

"Nothing." She replied in kind. Then she opened her door and let Abby inside. It was a spacious room (like all captain offices) with two desks, a small library, a small sitting room and a large window. Unohana gestured her to sit down on the couch. "So, do you have an idea why you are here?"

Abby shook her head. "Not really. Yamamoto-soutaishou told me you are going to do a check up. That's all."

Unohana nodded. "That's right. It's not a physical check up, but I'll be looking at your Reiatsu and Reiryoku."

Abby blinked. She knew what Reiatsu was, but not the other. She had no idea. Unohana anticipated her move and explained it to her. "Reiryoku or Spiritual Power is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Were you able to see ghost or spirits in the Living World?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, I could, but I didn't paid much attention to it. There were moments it was just to much. Are you telling me that Reiryoku is the power where Reiatsu comes from?"

Unohana nodded. "It is indeed. Reiatsu is the manifestation of that spiritual power." Abby understood and nodded along the way. "Now, I want you to give me your hands."

Abby stretched out her hands and Unohana placed hers on top of it. "Just relaxed and do nothing."

"What will you do?"

"I can feel how much Reiryoku and Reiatsu someone has. I'm going to measure yours." She explained. "Just hold still." Abby nodded and watched unhand closed her eyes in concentration. Abby felt a warm tinkling in her hands which spreads up to her arms. It was like an intrusion and she didn't like it. Abby pulled her hands away, breaking the connection.

"I'm sorry… but-"

Unohana held up her hand. "It's alright. I think I have an idea. Come with me." She stood up and indicated Abby to follow her. Abby was confused, but followed the Fourth Division to a large room filled with sickbeds. Shinigami nurses ran from one bed to the other to help out the patients. It was ordered chaos. Abby recognised the symbols for the Third and Eleventh Division on the patients vests. She gave Unohana a look.

"They were injured from one of their excursion in the Living World. Hollows managed to sneak upon them and they were surprised. Some of them are very injured. Come, this way." The captain replied. Abby nodded. _Poor people, being ambushed by hollows. What were they thinking?_

_Probably they were slacking off. _Sen replied. Abby nodded. Unohana drew away a curtain and Abby was shocked at the scene. An Eleventh Division shinigami was lying on bloodied sheets while he was groaning in pain. No wonder, he looked like he's been half eaten alive by a monster. Their wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't thorn open or bloody. Several nurses were helping the man.

"You can sense him, can't you?"

Abby looked at the captain, then back at the man. Yes, she could. She could feel his life energy or rather his Reiryoku which came as a surprise for her. "Yes."

Unohana nodded. "I thought so." She cleared the space. The nurses were looking at her with disbelieving in their eyes. Abby was shocked as well. The man was helpless, almost dying and she ordered the nurses away! Then Unohana looked at her. "This is what I like you to do. Heal this man."

Abby was startled at the statement. "What!"

"Just heal him. Time is of the essence." Unohana gesture at the man who was moaning in pain. Abby swallowed hard and went to the bed. She looked at the captain.

"How?"

"That is for you to decide, Abigail-sama. Use your Reiatsu and heal this man." Was all she said.

Abby panicked. _Use my Reiatsu? I don't even know how! _Abby took the man's hand. Her hand came in contact with the blood and she shuddered. This man's life was in her hands now, literally. _How do I do this!_

_Feel his energy and use yours to refill it. Once you make the link, you will now, Abby. _Senbonzakura told her. Abby took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could feel his Reiryoku and reach out for it. It was like swimming in a deep dark ocean, but somehow she knew where to go. Then she saw something shine in the darkness. She reached out with her hands. It was a small ball of light. As soon she touched it, she was in pain. But it wasn't her pain, it was the agony of the man who's life she was trying to save. _Now, fill it up. _Abby could feel her own energy and she realised she has plenty of it. She reach out with her other hand towards her own ball of light and connected it to the smaller ball. Then she pushed.

Unohana was excited. As soon Abigail closed her eyes, the woman faintly glowed. Then it spread to the injured shinigami until his entire body was engulfed in soft light. And before her eyes the wounds on the man's body, started to heal on a very rapid speed. Even the blood found their way back into the wounds until the wounds were closed. Not even a scar was left. She, along with the nurses, were very shocked at the display.

When Abby was satisfied with the volume of the ball, she disconnected the link. She let the ball of light fall back into the dark abyss and smiled. Then she swam back up until she felt her own again. She opened her eyes and she was surprised what she saw. The man was healed. Not even a scar could been seen. She put the hand of the man down and took a step back.

"How are you feeling?" Unohana asked. Abby looked at her. Still not believing she did this. But the question made her to take a deep breath.

"I feel fine, I guess." She replied. "How long was I out?"

Unohana smiled. "Only a few minutes."

Abby's eyes widened. Unohana took her arm and guided her back to her office. All the way, Abby's mind was in turmoil. She couldn't grasp it of what just has happen. When Unohana made her sit down, Abby came slowly back into reality.

"What just happen?" She asked.

"You have healed that man that would otherwise has taken many hours and days. And that shinigami was on the brink of death. You healed him in matter of minutes and brought him back. Nobody is able to do such a feat of the one you manage to pull." Unohana explained.

"Great." Abby murmured. "What does this mean?"

The captain gave her an warm smile. "You have an unique ability. Not only is your Reiryoku immense strong, but your Reiatsu as well. While you healed the shinigami, I could see that you absorb energy from your surroundings, your body cultivates it and you can transport energy to others with a touch of you hand. And with training, at a distance without harming yourself. With other words; you will never worn yourself out of energy, except of you'll use it all at once."

Abby couldn't believe what she just said. "Do you mean I'm like a Quincy?"

Unohana looked perplexed for a moment. "No, they break down Spiritual Particles and then absorb them. Yours is different. You absorb energy without destroying anything. Only you can see those sort of energy and take it."

Abby nodded and looked down. _That's just great! Now I'm a freak too. _"Does this mean I can become a shinigami?"

"Abigail-sama, you already are one." Unohana said. Abby looked at her, not believing her at all. "Let's test it if you don't believe me. Do you know the kido spell Shakhaho?"

Abby nodded. "I know about it, but I do not know the incantation and all that jazz."

"Do you know what it is made of?"

"Red Fire I guess."

"You guessed right. Now, try to think about that and release your Reiatsu." Unohana said.

Abby scratched her temple and thought about it. _Okay… Fire… Mmmm. Fire is warm, but also heat. It's destructive but it also gave off warmth. It's pleasant to look at, yet dangerous… _Her eyes were closed the entire time. A warm feeling sprung up in her chest and felt her energy surging through her veins. Unconsciously she hold up her hand. The energy spread to her hand. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at her right hand which was engulfed in flaming, red, living fire. Her mouth dropped open. She didn't feel any burning sensations from the fire or any pain.

Unohana was very surprised, to say. Never in her long life has she ever witness something like this. It was extraordinary, but dangerous as well. Her power is unlimited, but Abigail was in control of it. She wondered what her zanpakuto would turn out to be. She has to tell the woman not to mention it the Kurotsuchi-taishou. That man would have a field day with her. And she needed it to report to the Soutaishou. An ability like this can not wander around Seireitei without any guiding. The fire was beautiful to look at and Unohana noticed it doesn't harm her at all.

Abby made a fist, recall the energy and the flames disappeared. She checked her hand. There was no damage. She looked back up and at Unohana. "Tell me this was normal for a shinigami?" Abby already at the feeling that this wasn't the case. Unohana shook her head slightly.

"No. Like I said. You have a very unique ability. I would keep it under warps if I were you, Abigail-sama. Some shinigami wouldn't response in kind of what you posses." She told her. Abby nodded. "Well, you are free to leave."

"That's it?"

Unohana nodded. "Unless you are injured or sick, you may return to your Division, Macatyre-fukutaishou." She smiled… in a creepy way. Abby shot up and nodded. Before she left, she bowed and thanked her again. Captain Unohana felt back into her chair, deep in thoughts. Then she summoned a Hell Butterfly and send it away.

Abby was standing outside of the Fourth Division. It was like her own feet manage to find the exit. Her mind wasn't even there. She had a lot to think about, not only about her new gift but what to do with it. She stared into space not really focusing. Then she looked over her shoulder at the Fourth Division and sighed. Then she decided to return home. She was tired, no… exhausted. Not only was she having a headache, but her body hurts as well.

_Damn! Not now! _Abby growled.

_What is it? _Sanbonzakura asked in concern. Abby shook her head and started to run home.

_You really don't wanna know, Sen. It's a women thing. _Abby explained. Senbonzakura was confused. Well, leave it to a male zanpakuto to have no idea. Figures! _Code Red, The Red Sea has parted yet again _Abby said, but the spirit has no clue. She rolled her eyes. _The time of the month, Sen. I have my periods. _The spirit jumped slightly in her head at the conclusion.

_I see… _

Abby ran and wished she could shunpo like Byakuya and she was defiantly going to bribe him into teaching her. And if he doesn't do it, she will go and asked Ukitake for help. With her power unleashed now, suddenly she could sense people ahead and everything else. It was like a whole new world opened up for her. See saw colours and shapes she never has noticed before. _Is this my gift? _She wondered. She turned a corner and kept running. _Why am I running anyway? _She stopped running and walked on, catching her breath. How I wished -

"Abigail!"

- In my room. Abby was startled out of her day dream and fell down on… soft cushions? She looked around and realised she was indeed in her room in the mansion. _What just happened? _She sat on her butt on her futon, looking quite dumb at her door. _Was that Byakuya's voice who startled me? _Abby grimaced and then glared at the katana. _You were suppose to tell me! _

_I forgot._

Abby growled and stood up. "Well, nothing you can do about it now." Then she did a 360° turn and still was pondering on how she came to be here. "How did I end up here?"

Byakuya stared at the now at the empty spot on the ground. He blinked several times and couldn't believe what just happen. One minute he managed to grab her, calling out her name and then she disappeared to next. Into nothing. Byakuya was not having a fine day. He gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and concentrated. His eyes snapped open. _She is at my estate! How! _He growled and flash stepped.

Abby was sitting on the porch, viewing the pond. She was holding Senbonzakura in her lap and enjoyed the scenery of the Kuchiki estate. She managed to find Kaoru and explained her situation and She gave he something to help along her period. It was a huge relief. And now she felt at peace, but not for long.

Kuchiki Byakuya entered the garden in his flesh step and brought along a thunder cloud with him. Abby eyed him warily. It was actually the first time she saw him without his haori (which she was still wearing) and it was a total different picture. Like he was missing something. Well, duh, his haori. Abby swallowed hard when he came closer and if looks could kill…

When he was close enough, she flashed him a smile. That irritated him even more. Not only seeing her with his haori but with his zanpakuto as well. Abby saw his expression and it didn't look good. A moment passed between them with neither speaking to begin with. Until Abby cracked under his glare.

"I believe you want this back." She presented him his katana. He narrowed his eyes, took his zanpakuto back and kept glaring at her. "I'll wash you haori before I return it to you." She finished. She stood up, but then suddenly she was pushed against the wall with a angry Byakuya nose to nose.

"Don't you ever take my Zanpakuto or my cloths from me without my permission." He hissed. "I have enough of your games, Abigail." Abby looked wide eyed at him. Realising for the first time he was really angry with her. "Do we understand each other?" they foreheads were almost touching and Abby could feel his body pressed up against her.

She good only nod. Words failed her at this point. "I don't expect to have free reign again, you managed to give it away with your little stunt. From now on, you will answer to me and you'll do as I say." He growled at her. Abby swallowed hard. She could look away from his eyes. She was frozen in fear, for the first time with this man. "I had it with you and this was the last straw." He took a small step back. "Nothing to say?"

Abby looked down at her feet. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry… but it wasn't helping. Instead she was pissed as well, but the tears came anyway. She looked back up. Her eyes were moisture and some tears glided down her cheek. She didn't care if he saw her like that. "Yes, I have something to say, you arrogant prick!" She pushed him away. "You have no idea what I have been through today and above all that I am an emotional wreck and I don't want to put up with you shit today! Leave me alone!"

Abby cried when she turned around and ran away from him. But he grabbed her back and pulled her to his chest. Abby hammered on him but he didn't let go. "Let me go! Bastard! Let me go!" Senbonzakura fell down on the floor and Byakuya made use of his other arm and held her close all the while she shouted at him. He closed his eyes while she continued to hit him until she stopped screaming and hitting all together. She cried in his shihakusho. "I hate you, I hate you…" She whispered.

Byakuya himself had no idea was possesses him to do this act. He is still angry at her, but when she looked at him with those tearful eyes, he knew something went wrong. This woman was a mystery to him and he had to admit, to his feelings as well. He rubbed her back (the horror) while she cried. He didn't trust his voice, but he had to say something… right?

"Abigail." He started. She didn't response. So he tried again. "Abigail." She heaved a bit. He knew he had her attention now. "I still stand by my decision and… I'm sorry."

Abby closed her eyes tighter and her tears were absorb by his cloths. She gave a slight nod. "I know… but you are a total jerk about it." She whispered.

Byakuya rolled his eyes. Women! He didn't know what to say. "You shouldn't have done it."

"You shouldn't have been so cold towards me." Abby pushed her away from him and wiped her eyes dry. His arms fell to his sides. "Then how the hell would I know what you like or not!"

Byakuya frowned. "Then tell me. What did I do wrong?" He asked, coolly.

Abby glared at him. She gave him a sarcastic laugh. "You? Wrong? I'll tell you!" She poked him with her finger in his chest. Byakuya eye twitched. "You cold, mean, doesn't say more then two words in the morning, gives me a cold shoulder all the time and when I asked something you," She poked him harder, "don't give a damn!" She poked him again.

Byakuya grabbed her hand. "Stop that." He said calm.

Abby pulled her hand back. "Even now, you shy away from psychically contact and your are emotionless freak."

"Your poking started to hurt." He replied. Abby eyed him and turn her back.

"I don't care. You aren't the one who is put in this position. Who was pulled from her home, chased by Captains who can eat her alive and living with someone who is colder then stone. And above all, I've been thrown back into time about twenty years and have to live with the knowledge that there are killers housing right under your very nose. And you people don't give a damn about it!" By the end she was shouting.

Byakuya was surprised as well. Twenty years? He looked at her. She was furious and sad at the same time, but she wasn't finished. "And after meeting with the General I became none the wiser and then I found out I had a weird ability! And I'm the one whose gonna live with it! Not you!" she turned away from him. "And above all this mess, I have my period!" She became silent.

Byakuya breathed in slowly. Maybe he was a bit harsh on her. But it didn't gave her the right to trample on his pride and in his House. Byakuya closed his eyes and centred himself. Abby was still heaving a bit, her arms were crossed and she had a pained look on her face. The way she was holding her stomach, it made him clear about it.

"Do you need something for the pain."

"No, I'm fine." She replied shortly. "Nothing I can't handle."

Byakuya stood up. How they ended on the floor was even for him a good question. Abby stayed on the floor, her legs were leaning over the porch. It was strange seeing her in his haori. Her long blond braid caressed her back, right next the Division number. Byakuya shook his head. "Abigail."

Abby didn't look up, she only made a noise. Byakuya gritted his teeth. He laid his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away. "Leave me alone." She said coldly. He took his hand back and straightened himself.

"Suit yourself." He retrieved his zanpakuto and left but he glanced over his shoulder and peeked at her. She didn't looked back and her gaze was fixed on the ground in front of her. Then he flesh stepped out of the mansion.

Only then Abby let her tears fall freely again. She cried silently and wished that she was somewhere else. After some hazy moments she managed to find her futon and crashed on it and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**What a chapter! I hope you liked it. Sometimes it's not easy to write Byakuya but with the course of this story his feelings will change towards her. But I will still try to keep him in character *smiles* I hope you enjoyed the fight between them, it was bound to happen, right? BTW, Abby's mystery power will be explained in the future chapters, along with her strange dreams she is having. Just wait a bit longer….**

**Anyway, don't forget to review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Jessie**


End file.
